


Диссонанс

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SW 5.0, ghost hunt - Freeform, Ойкава экстрасенс, городское фэнтези, детектив, мистика, преслэш, романс, сверхспособности, экстрасенсы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Ямагучи работает на молодого и талантливого экстрасенса. Но однажды сам начинает видеть странные и очень пугающие сны.





	Диссонанс

Светлый коридор переполнен людьми, для которых суета является привычным образом жизни. Все они кажутся безликими, хотя может это оттого, что Ямагучи на них просто не смотрит. Он идет вперед, минуя сотрудников студии, или те обходят его ― неважно. До эфира еще десять минут ― хватит с головой, чтобы передохнуть от внимания.

Ямагучи толкает дверь в туалет и идет мимо кабинок. Внутри оказывается пусто, даже в кабинках никого, так что он выдыхает, чуть распускает узел на галстуке и опирается руками о холодный искусственный мрамор вокруг умывальников. На секунду свет в туалете моргает, и Ямагучи вдруг осознает, что стоит без движения уже которую минуту. Сознание просто пустеет под непонятной призрачной тяжестью. Он смотрит на часы, но не видит времени. Вместо этого все внимание переключается на золотистый ободок патек филиппа ― у Ямагучи всех сбережений не хватило бы на такие часы. Он не видит бренда, просто знает, что это и сколько стоит. Мысли путаются, подсовывают разные картинки, но Ямагучи в силах справиться с хаосом в голове, всегда сильнее этого. Он переводит взгляд на свое отражение, уже зная, что там увидит, и когда Ойкава смотрит на него с зеркальной поверхности, даже не удивляется. Конечно это он. Ямагучи не носит галстуки, костюмы и патек филипп. Он треплет свои волосы, зная, что ему ничего за это не будет, отражение послушно повторяет его жест, но недовольно кривится.

― Пойдем, ― говорит Ямагучи сам себе, Ойкава кивает, и они выходят в абсолютно пустой коридор, где еще пять минут назад было оживленнее, чем в центре города в час пик.

Это выглядит зловеще и настораживает, но Ямагучи абсолютно не страшно. Он уверен в своих силах. Лампы начинают хаотично моргать, но до них ему нет дела. Ямагучи идет вперед уверенным шагом, видит большие двери в главный зал студии и яркий свет прожекторов, который пробивается в стеклянные окошки.

Одна из дверей открывается и закрывается без чьей-либо помощи, из-за нее раздается смех массовки. Он начинается как по команде, но прекращаться будто и не собирается. Ямагучи доходит до дверей и толкает. В тот же момент смех затихает, а Ямагучи замирает на пороге, обводя взглядом помещение: ведущая спит в своем кресле прямо напротив камеры, пара операторов лежат на полу, у стен ― так же без сознания помощники и другие ребята из съемочной группы. А в зале на своих местах лежат в разных позах зрители, кто-то ― прислонившись друг к другу, кто-то сполз на пол или завалился на соседа.

Ямагучи наконец чувствует страх, напряжение. Затылок обдает холодком, он вцепляется в позвонки на шее, ползет вниз под ворот рубашки, по спине. Ямагучи начинает слепнуть. Изображение перед глазами стирается и размывается, лампы и прожекторы неслышно гаснут. Это происходит не с ним, точно не с ним.

И правда, будто подчиняясь его мыслям, Ямагучи выбрасывает из тела. Он видит спину одиноко стоящего в темноте Ойкавы, волосы с подпрыгивающими кончиками, аккуратную укладку. Видит так четко, что даже страшно. А вот Ойкава, кажется, не видит ничего. И приближающееся нечто тоже. Неосязаемое, незримое, но абсолютно точно существующее здесь и сейчас.

― Ойкава, сзади! ― Ямагучи рвется вперед, тянется и просыпается.

Правая рука безвольно опадает на кровать, кажется, Ямагучи правда зачем-то тянулся во сне. Во сне.

Он лениво садится, неторопливо вспоминая детали сна. Быть Ойкавой оказывается так… спокойно? Уверенно? Ямагучи сложно описать это состояние, но сам он испытывает его редко. Надежность лучше подходит. Потому что Ямагучи бы безумно испугался, окажись в таком месте с таинственным нечто за спиной. Интересно, это так его подсознание видит Ойкаву или Ойкава действительно такой? Наверняка подсознание.

Ямагучи бросает взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке и понимает, что из одного кошмара попал в другой. Он должен быть на подработке еще два часа назад, и от одной мысли, что Ойкава ему этого не простит еще очень долго, становится тошно.

Ямагучи подрывается и мчится в ванную, с сожалением думая, что придется остаться без завтрака. Он натягивает первую попавшуюся в шкафу одежду и хватает с тумбочки телефон, злясь, что Цукишима его не разбудил.

Телефон, оказывается, стоит на беззвучном и с парой пропущенных. Но когда Ямагучи добирается до офиса Ойкавы и проходит красный от смущения в главный зал, никто не говорит ему ни слова. Видимо, оттого, что на диванчике для клиентов как раз сидит молодая пара. Девушка что-то рассказывает Ойкаве, который налепил на лицо маску вежливой заинтересованности и иногда кивал. Ханамаки сидит позади него на месте Цукишимы и встречает Ямагучи ироничным взглядом. В его глазах отчетливо читается приговор, так что Ямагучи старается быстрее прокрасться в боковую комнату, но Ойкава вдруг оживает и говорит:

― Прошу прощения, что прерываю. Но пришел мой ассистент, ему было бы полезно послушать Вашу историю. Ямагучи, будь добр, иди сюда.

Ямагучи прошибает на холодный пот, и он вынужденно меняет вектор движения, подходя к дивану Ойкавы и останавливаясь позади. Не то чтобы он боялся Ойкаву или наказаний. Он в принципе терпеть не мог чувство неловкости, особенно с кем-то вроде своенравного, немного властного и довольно самовлюбленного босса.

А еще стыдно перед Цукишимой, на которого свалилась работа Ямагучи, и вряд ли тот останется благодарен.

Девушка, довольно молодая, и на вид слишком увлеченная своей проблемой, забывает представиться, и просто продолжает, едва Ойкава замолкает.

― Мне кажется, это своего рода проклятье, ― жалуется она. ― Размолвки начались, когда к нам въехала новая соседка. Очень странная женщина, и взгляд у нее тяжелый.

― Кажется, что когда она смотрит ― жди беды, ― добавляет парень.

Ямагучи начинает думать, что речь идет о какой-нибудь ведьме, когда встревает Ойкава с уточняющим вопросом:

― И вы говорите, что причина ваших ссор ― ее сглаз?

― Да, Ойкава-сан, ― тут же отвечает девушка, парень согласно кивает.

― Сколько вы уже вместе, позвольте уточнить, ― Ойкава закидывает ногу на ногу и сцепляет руки в замок.

Ямагучи уже знает, каково будет решение браться за дело или нет. По позе Ойкавы, по выражению его лица и по тону. Ему это не интересно.

― Почти год, ― парень поглядывает на девушку, будто не уверенный в своем в ответе.

― Почти год, ― повторяет Ойкава и оборачивается на Ханамаки.

― Макки, будь добр, найди мне номер Саеко.

Пока Ханамаки оперативно что-то печатает и записывает, Ойкава делает глоток чая из аккуратной фарфоровой чашки ― специального гостевого сервиза. Девушка с парнем замирают в нетерпеливом ожидании, и подсаживаются ближе, когда Ханамаки передает Ойкаве листок.

Ойкава кладет бумагу на стол и подвигает ближе к девушке.

― К сожалению, я не в силах вам помочь. Это номер хорошего семейного психолога. Я уверен, пара сеансов помогут вам разобраться с проблемами. Ямагучи.

Ямагучи хочется засмеяться, и не сразу понимает, что от него хотят. Но тут же подхватывается и с быстрым «я вас проведу», выставляет пару за двери, прежде, чем они успеют осознать, что произошло.

― Ты опоздал, Яма-чан, ― тут же меняет тон Ойкава. Он становится более расслабленным и даже улыбается. Вот только Ямагучи эта улыбка не нравится.

― Простите, этого больше не повторится.

― Очень надеюсь. Не ожидал от тебя такой безответственности, Яма-чан. Мне казалось, на тебя всегда можно положиться.

Вот же говнюк. Ямагучи стискивает кулаки, со смесью стыда, злости и смущения, потому что Ойкава прекрасно знает все его болевые точки. К сожалению, сказать, что ему приснился кошмар, он тоже не может.

― Я отработаю, ладно? ― говорит он.

― Без проблем, ― соглашается Ойкава. ― Разберешь сегодняшние заявки за Цукишиму. Мы с ним как раз собирались съездить на студию, обсудить детали будущего шоу.

Упоминание телестудии колет воспоминания, и Ямагучи невольно напрягается, думая о своем сне.

― Будущего шоу? ― переспрашивает он, пока Ханамаки молча выходит в другую комнату и сталкивается на пороге с Цукишимой.

― Да, ― Ойкава достает телефон и листает что-то в сообщениях. ― Меня пригласили на интервью сегодня утром, и я думал взять тебя с собой, но потому что кто-то долго спал и забыл позавтракать, я решил взять с собой более полезного помощника.

Он говорит все легко и без особых упреков, как будто просто сообщает факты, но Ямагучи это бесит. Манера Ойкавы сообщать о промахах высокомерным тоном настолько раздражает, что Ямагучи не замечает фразу про завтрак.

С этим помогает Цукишима.

― Ты не поел? ― Вид у него правда недовольный, наверняка из-за того, что Ойкава заставил его делать чай гостям, и хочется в очередной раз извиниться.

― Не успел. Перекушу, когда вы уедете, ― обещает Ямагучи.

― Только не пиццей, ― Ойкава набирает чей-то номер и встает, махнув Цукишиме, чтобы следовал за ним.

― Поздно, я уже заказал, ― доносится из другой комнаты голос Ханамаки.

Ойкава фыркает и выходит в дверь, больше не обращая внимания на Ямагучи.

― Да, здравствуйте, выезжаем, будем у вас через полчаса.

Дверь за ними закрывается и Ямагучи остается в офисе один. Не считая Ханамаки в другой комнате. Вообще офисом это назвать толком нельзя. Ойкава купил большой двухэтажный дом, на первом этаже которого из двух комнат сделал зал, где встречал и консультировал клиентов. Ямагучи много раз было любопытно заглянуть на второй этаж или в закрытую часть первого. Внизу он все же однажды побывал. Но там не оказалось ничего интересного, кроме склада различного оборудования для работы.

― Он невыносим, ― в дверях комнаты появляется Ханамаки с йогуртом в руках.

― Полностью согласен, ― кивает Ямагучи, наконец давая волю своему раздражению. ― Я опоздал, но он мог бы взять меня с собой на студию.

Ямагучи проходит к столу Цукишимы и садиться на его место. В почте наверняка десятки заявок от суеверных людей, и отвечать им ― дело скорее сноровки и еще грамотных красивых формулировок. И всем перечисленным обладал Цукишима, Ямагучи завязнет с этим до вечера.

― Если так хотелось поехать, мог бы сказать, ― Ханамаки проходит к гостевому диванчику и разваливается на нем, дразня голодного Ямагучи своим йогуртом. ― Вряд ли бы Ойкава тебе отказал.

― Ну уж нет, ― Ямагучи считает количество входящих, мысленно стонет и открывает первое сообщение, стараясь игнорировать урчание в животе. ― Хочет меня наказать ― пускай. Мне и здесь хорошо.

Он лукавит. Ездить с Ойкавой всегда интересно. Вокруг него расцветает аура дружелюбия, картинка мальчика с обложки делает его еще более привлекательным для клиентов. "Молодой и талантливый экстрасенс поможет вам очистить дом от полтергейстов и духов мстительных родственников, снимет проклятия" и так далее. Ойкава действительно молодой и талантливый, но иногда Ямагучи думает, что Ойкаве больше нравится выставлять напоказ свое превосходство, а не настоящие силы. Большинство людей он не воспринимает всерьез, не без причины, Ямагучи это знает. За пару месяцев подработки он успел познакомиться с сотней мнительных параноиков и психопатов, и меньше десятка дел действительно стоили внимания Ойкавы.

― Скажешь, почему опоздал? ― Ханамаки вынимает изо рта ложку и отставляет пустую баночку на столик, где после гостей так и остались пустые чашки из-под чая.

― Мне приснился кошмар, ― бросает Ямагучи, сосредоточенный больше на формулировке ответа. ― Вот и проспал.

― Что за кошмар? Неужели про Ойкаву? ― иронично поднимает брови Ханамаки, и Ямагучи отвлекается от письма.

― Как ты узнал? ― округляет он глаза, Ханамаки смеется, да и Ямагучи не удерживается от улыбки. ― Да, вообще-то он.

Ямагучи всегда было сложно объяснить, но почему-то с Ханамаки у него сложились доверительные отношения. Он был старше и опытнее, казался взрослее самого Ойкавы, хоть они и одного возраста.

― Надеюсь, он там тебя не сожрал, ― отшучивается Ханамаки.

― Нет, вообще-то… сон был довольно страшным. Ойкава пришел на студию для какого-то шоу, и там случилось нечто странное.

― М-м, на студию, прямо как сейчас.

Ямагучи кивает, пустым взглядом уставившись в тусклый экран компьютера. Нет, вещи сны ему не снились. Странные ― да, а вот вещие… наверное просто совпадение, из-за которого не стоило переживать.

― Нагнетаешь, ― нервно смеется Ямагучи.

― Ты заметил, ― отшучивается Ханамаки.

После того как привозят пиццу, поработать все же получается. Ямагучи забывает о дурацком сне и буквально врастает в кресло до самого возвращения Ойкавы и Цукишимы. За время их отсутствия приходит еще пара человек, которых,оставшись за главного, консультирует Ханамаки.

Он даже не сразу отвлекается от работы, когда открывается дверь.

― Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, ― сходу говорит Цукишима в продолжение какого-то их разговора.

― Почему это? Что тебе не нравится, расскажи поподробнее, ― Ойкава снимает пиджак и складывает на спинку дивана.

― Они хотят сделать деньги с твоей помощью, устроят цирк с подставным экзорцизмом или "угадай, что в ящике", ― недовольно заявляет Цукишима.

― Ну и что? Мне нечего бояться. А делать дурацкие развлекательные шоу их работа. Для нас это бесплатная реклама, так что мы только выиграем от моего участия.

― Или ты просто хочешь покрасоваться перед камерой, ― добавляет Ханамаки, вклиниваясь в дискуссию.

Ойкава устало опускается на диван и раскидывает руки по спинке.

― Может и так, ― не отрицает он с хитрой улыбкой. ― Но ты думал, Маки-чан, кто смотрит такие шоу?

― Домохозяйки и школьники? ― предполагает он, опираясь бедрами о стол, за которым сидит Ямагучи.

― Домохозяйки и школьники. А еще уставшие офисные работники, потому что шоу вечернее. Люди, которые едут из офиса, работяги за отдыхом во время ужина. Все клиенты важны. ― Ойкава поднимает палец в воздух, акцентируя внимание. ― Чем больше запросов, тем выше шанс действительно интересного дела. Кстати о клиентах. Саеко не звонила?

Ямагучи переглядывается с Ханамаки, сегодня было несколько звонков, но на все отвечал он.

Ханамаки пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.

― Нет пока, но может она и не позвонит. Просто проколет шины в твоей машине или закидает дом мусором.

Цукишима переводит вопросительный взгляд на Ханамаки, но тот не замечает, уходит в боковую комнату.

― Ойкава назвал ее семейным психологом и отправил к ней клиентов, ― поясняет Ямагучи, замечая удовлетворенное выражение на лице Ойкавы.

― Назвал жрицу психологом? ― переспрашивает Цукишима и не сдерживает смеха.

Ойкава блаженно улыбается, явно довольный собой.

― Пробитыми шинами тут не обойдется, ― еще смеясь, говорит Цукишима, и Ямагучи опять не сдерживает улыбки. Нечасто он видит, чтобы Цукишима так открыто поддерживал Ойкаву в его выходках.

― Все будет в порядке, я его перекрестил, ― доносится из другой комнаты голос Ханамаки.

Цукишима усмехается и выходит к нему, оставляя Ямагучи с Ойкавой наедине. Очевидно, тема исчерпана, Ойкава будет участвовать в шоу, и возражения членов команды не учитываются. Снова вспоминается дурацкий кошмар, но Ямагучи гонит мысли прочь, бормоча под нос что это "просто сон, всего лишь сон".

У него осталась пара заявок, а это значит, что не придется задерживаться после работы. Если, Ойкава, конечно, его отпустит.

― Что интересного? ― спрашивает тот, поднимаясь и приближаясь к столу.

Ямагучи заметно выпрямляется как школьник после замечания. Почему-то близость Ойкавы вызывает в нем необъяснимое желание отойти, отъехать, убраться подальше. То ли дело в легком запахе его одеколона, то ли в ауре, не то тяжелой, не то легкой, необъяснимо привлекательной.

Но он терпеливо сидит на месте, даже когда Ойкава опирается руками о стол и нависает над плечом Ямагучи, заглядывая в экран.

― Было несколько интересных заявок, ― объясняет Ямагучи, открывая календарь, ― я назначил встречи, но сказал, что уточню время. Когда у вас съемки?

― В пятницу. Ставь всех на следующую неделю.

Ямагучи кивает, занося пометки в календарь и надеясь, что Ойкава сейчас отойдет. Но он никуда не торопится, наоборот, продолжает стоять рядом и давить Ямагучи одним своим присутствием.

― Нужно ли мне о чем-то знать? ― интересуется он со спокойной улыбкой на губах.

Ямагучи поворачивается к нему, чуть отстраняясь.

― О чем, например?

― О причине утреннего опоздания.

Вот так всегда, стоит им остаться наедине. Ойкава начинает казаться чуть более человечным и мягким, при этом оставаясь высокомерным собой. Или даже не высокомерным… всезнающим, загадочным. Он улыбается так, будто знает о Ямагучи какую-то тайну, но говорить ее вслух не торопится.

― Мне приснился кошмар и я проспал, ― выпаливает Ямагучи и тут же винит во всем дурацкую ауру Ойкавы.

Тот приподнимает брови, склоняет голову набок и усмехается.

― А я уж решил, что у тебя появилась девушка, ― Ойкава треплет его по волосам и выпрямляется.

Так и тянет ответить, что это не его дело, но Ямагучи смолкает. От прикосновения Ойкавы становится чуть легче. Эмоционально и физически. То ли у него лечебные руки, то ли это его знаменитая сила, а может все вместе или вообще ничего, так, пустяк и самовнушение. Но Ямагучи чувствует острую необходимость получать от Ойкавы такие прикосновения чаще.

От мыслей становится стыдно и горят щеки, но Ойкава этого не замечает, отворачивается от стола и позволяет Ямагучи продолжать работу. Только вот работа стала. Ямагучи кажется, что на сегодня хватит, и очень хочет уйти домой, или хотя бы убраться из одного с Ойкавой помещения. Еще хочется рассказать ему о слишком реалистичном сне, и, может, предупредить об опасности, но вот о какой ― Ямагучи сам не знает. Ойкава над ним посмеется, или съязвит что-то вроде «Яма-чан, ты теперь тоже экстрасенс?».

Ямагучи раздраженно закрывает почту.

― Я могу уже уйти? ― интересуется он, осмелев от злости на образ Ойкавы в своей голове.

Тот оборачивается, отрываясь от чего-то в своем телефоне, улыбается уголками губ и кивает.

― Раньше придешь домой ― раньше ляжешь, а значит не опоздаешь опять, да, Яма-чан?

Ямагучи поднимается, чувствуя как затекли плечи. Вот всегда он такой, мог бы и промолчать.

Цукишима выходит из комнаты и бросает короткое «Я с тобой», после чего они бредут по темной улице мимо частных домов к станции метро. Ямагучи продолжает злиться на Ойкаву, хотя тот сегодня был куда менее вредным, даже Ханамаки с Цукишимой не подшучивали над ним как две гиены. Ощущения такие, будто Ямагучи проспал неделю, а не пару часов.

Но чувство тревоги не отпускает. Ямагучи идет, чувствуя молчаливый укор от Цукишимы за опоздание, но ему не до этого.

― Ты знаешь что-то кроме простого защитного заклинания? ― спрашивает он у Цукишимы, нарушая тишину.

― Немного, ― пожимает тот плечами и бросает на Ямагучи задумчивый взгляд.

Он знает куда больше, это точно. Он наверняка может повторить любую защитную технику, доступную простым людям, которую видел всего раз. Он изучал синтоизм, христианство и еще много чего, не то что Ямагучи, которому приходится по сто раз отрабатывать каждый простой жест защиты.

― Почему ты спросил? ― Цукишиме, похоже, не нравится, что Ямагучи вдруг смолк.

― Просто… ты же поедешь с Ойкавой на студию? Если вдруг что-то случится, сможешь… защититься?

Он чуть не ляпает «защитить Ойкаву» и вовремя прикусывает язык, понимая, как бестактно это бы прозвучало. Или откровенно глупо. Когда это Ойкаве нужна была их помощь? Ну кроме установки оборудования и кофе по утрам. И еще бесед с клиентами, и еще…

― Смогу, пожалуй, ― спокойно говорит Цукишима, убеждая скорее Ямагучи. Конечно, он не будет знать наверняка, пока не столкнется с чем-то потусторонним.

― Ладно, ― соглашается Ямагучи.

Цукишима больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Машет рукой на прощанье и уходит в сторону парковки, пока Ямагучи спускается в метро.

Сон больше не повторяется, и Ямагучи забывает о нем до самого дня съемок.

― Если так переживаешь за меня, Яма-чан, поехали с нами. Заменишь Маццуна.

Ямагучи рад этой возможности, хотя как он сможет заменить Мацукаву ― не представляет. С начала недели тот уехал в Мияги расследовать одно из затянувшихся дел, но до сих пор не вернулся. Кажется, если бы на его месте был Ойкава, Ямагучи бы давно уже сорвался в Мияги.

Он ловит себя на этой мысли и опять чувствует как кровь приливает к щекам. Мысли совершенно нездоровые, и последний раз Ямагучи так беспокоился только за Цукишиму, потому что знает его чуть ли не с детства, они почти братья. С Ойкавой даже еще ничего не случилось, так что он заставляет себя выбросить дурацкие мысли из головы и кивает.

― Хорошо.

Студия совершенно отличается от той, что была во сне. Цукишима отвозит их на своей машине, и они следуют за Ойкавой через холл и по светлым коридорам, пока его не забирают в гримерку. Ямагучи пользуется свободным временем и отправляется изучать сам зал съемок, вглядывается в людей в массовке, в лица работников и операторов. Но не видит и не чувствует ничего необычного.

Ойкава привык быть на виду и играть на камеру, так что со своей задачей справляется легко. Ямагучи и Цукишиме разрешают присутствовать на съемках, потому они в первых рядах зрителей, и Ямагучи не может не завидовать тому, как легко Ойкава отвечает на каверзные вопросы и сходу выдает остроумные ответы. Сразу возникает желание записаться на курсы ораторского мастерства, не с рождения же у Ойкавы так подвешен язык?

Когда все заканчивается, с Ойкавы снимают микрофон и благодарят за участие, и все еще не верится, что ничего страшного не произошло и никакие темные нечто на него не напали.

Ямагучи чувствует себя по-дурацки, пока они едут обратно в офис. Ханамаки в курсе этой истории, наверняка теперь будет подтрунивать, и Ямагучи было бы все равно, если бы ему не нравился Ойкава хоть немного, но…

― Яма-чан слишком задумчивый, ― тянет Ойкава со своего места, чуть оборачивается и подмигивает. ― Ну что, не сбылся твой сон?

Чертов Ханамаки, все растрепал. Уши Ямагучи вспыхнули пламенем.

― Не сбылся, ― выпаливает он. ― А мог бы. ― И отворачивается к окну, больше не собираясь обсуждать это с кем-либо.

Ойкава усмехается, Цукишима, к счастью, никак не реагирует. Либо он не в теме, либо решил не выбирать стороны.

― Это мило, что ты обо мне беспокоишься, Яма-чан, но еще лучше будет, если ты станешь делиться со мной своими переживаниями.

Ямагучи тут же вспоминает утренний сон, о котором точно не стоит никому рассказывать, тем более Ойкаве, и начинает ненавидеть свой организм за слишком очевидные реакции. Ойкава смеется.

― Тебя так легко смутить.

― Я не собираюсь ничего вам рассказывать, ― злится Ямагучи и хочет выбраться из этой машины.

Когда они приезжают в офис, снаружи уже припаркована черная мазда, Цукишиме приходится проехать дальше, но Ямагучи рад видеть знакомые номера.

Мацукава сидит на диване для гостей и болтает с Ханамаки, оборачивается и машет им приветственно.

― Я думал, твою душу забрали демоны, ― сходу бросает Ойкава, ― Яма-чан, будь добр, сделай нам чай.

― Не дождешься. Уехал на неделю в надежде, что ты станешь более самостоятельным, ― скептически тянет Мацукава, и Ямагучи понимает, что ужасно рад его видеть. Мацукава по сути являлся тем самым буфером, который перетягивал на себя все звездное поведение Ойкавы и не упускал шанса поддеть его.

― Ну и как там дела в Мияги? ― игнорирует его Ойкава.

Ямагучи уходит в соседнюю комнату и оставляет дверь открытой, очень не хочется пропустить все из-за дурацкого поручения.

― Помогать твоим друзьям ― самая неблагодарная работа, ― жалуется Мацукава. ― Все пять дней, что я вел наблюдение, ничего не происходило.

― Может дух чувствовал присутствие сильно эспера и не стал показываться? ― шутит Цукишима.

Ямагучи улыбается и заливает в чайник кипяток. Когда он с подносом выходит в общую комнату, Мацукава рассказывает о полном отсутствии зацепок.

― Полагаю, что у твоего друга просто очень реалистичные сны или глюки, ― говорит он Ойкаве.

― Во-первых, Тендо мне не друг, ― отвечает тот. ― Во-вторых, я всегда подозревал, что у него просто богатая фантазия.

Цукишима фыркает.

― Или он просто мстит за тот случай, когда ты перекрестился, столкнувшись с ним на пороге.

Ямагучи от одной мысли об этом становится смешно. Он успевает поставить поднос на столик и заходится в приступе веселья.

― Я его просто не узнал, ― горделиво говорит Ойкава, пожимая плечами.

― И потому решил, что он одержим? ― уточняет Ханамаки.

― Это было очень невежливо, Ойкава-сан, ― тянет Цукишима, присоединяясь к игре.

Ямагучи понимает, что если в ход пошло псевдо уважительное «сан», они остановятся не сразу.

Мацукава, который проработал в конторе по сверхъестественному дольше остальных, начинает перебирать унизительные для Ойкавы случаи, пока тот не сдается и не отпускает их по домам, недовольно бормоча угрозы всех уволить.

― Ямагучи, задержись, ― просит он, стоит Ямагучи потянуться за своей кофтой.

Цукишима перед уходом бросает на них полный любопытства взгляд и выходит последним. Ойкава наливает себе остатки уже давно остывшего чая и кивает на диван, приглашая Ямагучи сесть напротив.

Оставаться наедине с ним было неловко хотя бы потому что Ямагучи очень четко осознавал в себе одну вещь: к Ойкаве тянуло на всех уровнях. Каким бы самовлюбленным и высокомерным он ни казался, как бы ни подтрунивал над Ямагучи, он оставался привлекательным. Наверное, это была та самая причина, по которой ему можно было позволять помыкать собой. Цукишиме бы такие рассуждения вряд ли понравились, потому-то Ямагучи надеялся, что он никогда не узнает.

А теперь Ойкава хочет поговорить с ним наедине в пустом офисе в нерабочее время.

― Ну что, расскажешь мне свой сон? ― интересуется Ойкава, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Он ведет себя так, будто перед ним очередной клиент, и Ямагучи становится неловко. А еще хочется попросить чай или кофе, интересно, Ойкава это сделает?

― Зачем это? ― Ямагучи отводит взгляд. ― Выслушать очередную порцию издевательств?

― Не принимай их так близко к сердцу, ― советует Ойкава и этот его совет хочется вернуть обратно. ― Ты знаешь, почему Макки мне рассказал?

― Ради веселья.

Ойкава поджимает губы и хмыкает.

― Не угадал. Потому что беспокоится. Приходила тебе в голову такая мысль?

― Нет, ― честно признается Ямагучи. От Ойкавы веет серьезностью, он правда не выглядит как человек, который шутит или пытается заставить доверять себе. Он просто констатирует факт, и Ямагучи становится неудобно за свое недоверие.

― А знаешь почему я взял тебя на работу?

Хочется ляпнуть что-нибудь про персонального раба или лучше армию рабов, но и рабом-то Ямагучи себя не чувствует.

― Я вот пока не знаю, ― говорит Ойкава, так и не дождавшись ответа. ― Мне показалось, что ты подходишь для этой работы. Нередко у тех, кто со мной долго общается, возникают видения и сны.

Будь тут Цукишима, уже наверняка пошутил бы про высокую самооценку или еще что. Но Ямагучи просто не знает, что сказать.

― Может это мое плохое влияние, ― со смешинкой в голосе говорит Ойкава, наконец перестав казаться таким серьезным. ― А может это ты сам.

― Призрак, ― говорит Ямагучи, не выдержав. ― Мне приснилось, что я был вами и на вас напал призрак. Необычный. Черный и непохожий на человека.

Ойкава приподнимает брови с любопытством и наклоняется чуть вперед.

― Ты был мной? ― переспрашивает он. ― Интересно. Не хочешь показать мне сон?

Ямагучи напрягается и смотрит прямо на Ойкаву.

― Это еще зачем? Просто дурацкий сон.

Ойкава растягивает губы в сахарной улыбке.

― А что не так? Боишься?

― Может и боюсь. Не собираюсь я пускать вас в свою голову.

Ойкава смеется, но как-то иначе, не издевательски. Все равно Ямагучи это не нравится и хочется хоть как-то его заткнуть.

― Вы загипнотизируете меня и заставите разболтать что-нибудь, ― недоверчиво бормочет Ямагучи.

На самом деле он не знает, как это работает, никогда не видел, чтобы Ойкава занимался чем-то подобным.

― Последнее, что мне нужно, это дурацкие секреты девятнадцатилетки.

Ямагучи не понимает, такой ответ его больше бесит или успокаивает. Наверное, все-таки успокаивает.

― Как это…возможно? Посмотреть чьи-то сны? ― с любопытством спрашивает Ямагучи.

Ему очень хочется узнать ответ, пусть даже он не видит в несбывшемся сне никакой угрозы. Ему хочется побыть еще с Ойкавой, хоть и какая-то его часть боится и желает уйти.

Ойкава задумчиво крутит в руках чашку с остатками чая и фарфор тускло блестит в свете люстры.

― Никогда не пробовал это на себе и не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Но это похоже на гипноз. Ты заснёшь и проведешь меня по воспоминаниям о сне. Раз уж во сне ты был мной, мне кажется, это будет проще, чем обычно.

Так и подмывает спросить, чем какое такое «обычно», но Ямагучи молчит. Раз уж они пройдут по одному конкретному сну, то… пожалуй, это не так уж и страшно.

― Ладно, ― соглашается Ямагучи.

― Устраивайся поудобнее, ― Ойкава убирает чашку вместе с блюдцем. Он как будто уже знает, что Ямагучи согласится, только этого и ждет.

Хочется спросить куда уж удобнее ― на мягком диване с подушкой под боком.

Ойкава отодвигает журнальный столик подальше от Ямагучи и садится прямо на него, едва соприкасаясь коленями. Ямагучи опускает взгляд и старается не думать о туалетной воде, которой пользуется Ойкава, или о его неприлично красивых бедрах обтянутых серыми брюками.

― Расслабься, ― командует Ойкава мягко, будто что-то почувствовав. ― Откинь голову на спинку, закрой глаза и вспомни первое, что ты видел во сне. За что зацепился взглядом.

Ямагучи подчиняется, чуть сползает вниз и чувствует своим коленом колено Ойкавы. Расслабиться оказывается сложнее, чем он думал, и Ойкава это замечает.

― Сон. Как он начался? ― спрашивает он, будто отвлекая от посторонних мыслей.

― С коридора, ― отвечает Ямагучи. ― Коридор был полон людей. Светло и тускло одновременно. Я шел мимо них.

― Куда ты шел? ― как-то глухо звучит Ойкава, будто сквозь толщу воды.

― В туалет, ― отвечает Ямагучи и собственный голос кажется нереалистично громким и четким.

Это очень странно и Ямагучи становится слишком любопытно. Он понимает, что больше не чувствует колена Ойкавы, и открывает глаза.

Ямагучи стоит в темном туалете, где единственным источником света является тусклая светодиодная лента вокруг зеркала. Он подходит ближе, потому что не помнит, как здесь оказался и сколько уже тут стоит.

На дорогом сверкающем циферблате без пятнадцати четыре утра. Или двадцать минут пятого. У него мало времени. Чем ближе Ямагучи подходит к зеркалу, тем ярче становится свет и почти ослепляет на секунду, так, что приходится прикрыть глаза рукой. Но когда зрение возвращается, Ямагучи видит в зеркале себя и не узнает. Он красивый, очень красивый, и противных веснушек на щеках больше нет, да и волосы мягче, аккуратнее.

― Идем, ― говорит отражение и поворачивается к двери.

Ямагучи следует за ним. Движется мимо кабинок, темных стен, выходит наружу в пустой коридор.

― Никого, ― слышит он удивленный голос и понимает, что это его собственный.

Но останавливаться рано. Он идет дальше и уже знает куда, знает зачем и что его ждет.

За дверями в конце коридора темно и тихо, и только на мгновенье Ямагучи кажется, что он слышит голоса и аплодисменты. Но лишь на мгновение. Стоит ему толкнуть тяжелые створки, пройти в студию, как перед глазами темнеет. Он слышит, что кто-то кричит ему, пытается предупредить, но не понимает откуда звук. Голова тяжелеет, а в ушах нарастает шум, неприятный звон, в который вклинивается странный чужой стрекот. Тело перестает слушаться, проваливается сквозь пол и вдруг зависает в воздухе среди абсолютной темноты. Напротив стоит Ойкава в своем привычном виде: с идеальной укладкой, в строгом костюме. Он стоит слишком близко и смотрит прямо на Ямагучи.

― Страшно? ― спрашивает он.

Ямагучи не узнает его. Такое спокойное выражение лица он видел лишь пару раз, отчего оно кажется совсем чуждым Ойкаве. Вопрос, Ойкава задал ему вопрос. Вокруг них темнота, под ними ― бездна. Он не чувствует тело. Страшно ли Ямагучи?

― Нет, ― почему-то говорит он, и правда осознает, что не боится. Почему?

Ойкава поднимает ладони и берет Ямагучи за лицо, заставляет смотреть на себя. От Ойкавы исходит убаюкивающее тепло, а шум и стрекот ― все приглушается. Хочется остаться так подольше, в полной безопасности. Веки тяжелеют и Ямагучи прикрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь теплу чужих рук.

― Хорошо, ― негромко говорит Ойкава и отпускает его лицо.

Ямагучи падает дальше, может он и не останавливался вовсе, может и Ойкава был миражом. Чувство полета кажется вечностью и парой секунд, пока Ямагучи не открывает глаза.

Через окна пробивается солнечный свет, а непонятным стрекотом оказывается щебет птиц. Комната купается в золоте и какое-то время Ямагучи лежит на диване и сонно смотрит на танцующие в лучах пылинки. Прикосновение Ойкавы все еще чувствуется на щеках, и, хотя его рядом нет, присутствие кажется реальнее некуда.

Ямагучи с неохотой садится и роняет с груди пиджак Ойкавы. Вот почему все казалось реальным ― ткань сохраняла его запах.

Он поднимает пиджак и застывает, силясь вспомнить хоть что-то кроме давящей темноты и стоящего перед ним Ойкавы. Но приходит в себя только когда слышит как в в замке входной двери поворачивается ключ.

― Привет, ― Цукишима проходит в гостиную, ставит перед Ямагучи пакет и садится напротив, поправляя очки на переносице.

― Не спрашивай, ― Ямагучи тянется к пакету и выуживает одну из банок с холодным кофе.

― Это не мое дело, ― усмехается Цукишима.

Он правда не задает никаких вопросов, на том ему спасибо. А у Ямагучи после ночи на диване болит спина, хочется в душ и плотно позавтракать. На часах уже почти девять, а значит времени ни на что не остается. Он не помнит, как заснул и что видел. Не помнит, что делал Ойкава и когда ушел. От одной мысли, что его разум настолько слаб перед Ойкавой, становится до дрожи страшно. Приходится успокоить себя, что дело тут не в слабости сознания Ямагучи, а в силе самого Ойкавы. Он ведь может сделать что угодно под гипнозом.

Почему-то в голову лезут неприличные мысли и Ямагучи давится напитком во время очередного глотка. Цукишима, который отходит включить компьютер, с любопытством оборачивается.

Он не успевает ничего сказать, когда приходят Мацукава с Ханамаки.

― Всем доброе утро, ― бодро приветствует их Ханамаки. ― О, Ямагучи, ты рано.

― Он не уходил, ― тут же сдает его Цукишима.

Ханамаки изображает понимание, а Мацукава хитро подмигивает. Они с Цукишимой когда-то отлично спелись, к сожалению Ойкавы, которому перепадали все остроты, увеличенные троекратно.

А еще теперь доставалось Ямагучи. Несправедливо.

― М-м, надеюсь, на этом диване не случилось ничего, что опорочило бы эту комнату и наш бизнес, ― комментирует Мацукава.

― С чего ты вообще это взял? ― злится Ямагучи, в панике думая о том, что его чувства к Ойкаве мог кто-то заметить. ― Личный опыт в Мияги?

Цукишима смеется в кулак, а Ханамаки коротко присвистывает.

― Тебя уделали, Маццун.

― Меня уделали, ― соглашается тот и одобрительно кивает.

― Всем доброе утро, ― Ойкава заходит к ним с мрачным выражением на лице, и Ямагучи сразу понимает ― он не в духе.

Укладка кажется не такой идеальной, как накануне, а под глазами залегли тени, как будто он плохо спал.

― Либо ты всю ночь бродил по снам, либо… ― тут же решает высказать эту мысль вслух Мацукава.

Ойкава слишком не в настроении, чтобы поддерживать его шутки, игнорирует его, усаживаясь с ноутбуком в кресло. Ямагучи вдруг чувствует свою вину и причастность, и лишь когда стоит в их мини кухне и ждет закипания чайника, понимает, что слишком легко купился на настроение Ойкавы. Взявшееся внезапно желание угождать было целиком его заслугой ― тот редкий тип людей, который дрессирует других одним лишь выражением лица. Черт побери.

Осознание, что им манипулируют, не останавливает Ямагучи от того, чтобы принести Ойкаве кофе. Как минимум в извинении или благодарность за то, что прошелся по его снам. Что он в итоге извлек ― неясно, но поблагодарить все равно надо.

Мацукава с Цукишимой и правда придерживают шутки, молча принимаясь за стандартную работу, а Ямагучи так и тянет спросить, что же такого Ойкава увидел ночью.

Их молчаливую работу прерывает коротким кашлем Цукишима.

― Насчет графика на сегодня. В три часа придет Мизогучи-сан из Файненс Групп.

Ойкава отрывает взгляд от экрана своего ноутбука и смотрит почему-то на Ямагучи.

― Яма-чан, я же просил все встречи ставить на следующую неделю, ― он говорит без упрека, а как-то устало.

― Я так и сделал, ― теряется Ямагучи. Черт, этого не хватало. Он не помнит никакого Мизогучи и взглядом ищет помощи у Цукишимы.

― Это я назначил, ― спокойно говорит Цукишима.

― Ах, ну да, самый инициативный. Не ожидал от тебя такого, ― язвит Ойкава.

Цукишима встает и, обойдя стол, протягивает Ойкаве лист бумаги.

― Здесь вкратце о клиенте и его компании. Он связался со мной после вчерашнего эфира и ждет встречи. Я не стал ее оттягивать.

Ойкава молча берет листок и пробегает по нему взглядом.

― Любопытно, быстро кто-то среагировал.

― Заявок в два раза больше, ― комментирует Цукишима. ― Эта мне показалась обоснованной. Файнэнс Групп одна из самых крупных компаний в Японии. Их акции сильно упали после смены руководства.

― Надеюсь, ты следишь за этой информацией из любопытства, а не чтобы играть на бирже.

Цукишима решает промолчать, лишь усмехается, а Ойкава задумчиво поджимает губы и кивает.

― Ладно, раз ты так считаешь, выслушаем его.

Садаюки Мизогучи ― высокий мужчина, который выглядит слишком уставшим от жизни для своего довольно молодого возраста. Он опрятно одет, но пахнет табаком и каким-то популярным одеколоном.

― Все началось, когда произошел несчастный случай с Нобутеру-саном, ― начинает Мизогучи после знакомства. ― Меня назначили исполняющим обязанности на время смены руководства. Иностранная компания решила выкупить определенный процент наших акций, но мы стали стремительно терять доходы и если так и продолжится, вряд ли в наше развитие захотят вкладывать деньги.

По лицу Ойкавы сложно определить, о чем он думает, как обычно ― вежливая улыбка и спокойный взгляд.

― Нобутеру Ирихата, который покончил жизнь самоубийством? ― переспрашивает он. ― Вы называете это несчастным случаем?

Мизогучи кривится не то от формулировки, не то от прямолинейности.

― Не уверен, что именно произошло. ― Говорит Мизогучи. ― Предпочитаю думать, что это был несчастный случай. Нобутеру-сан не был похож на слабака.

Ойкава приподнимает брови и вежливо кивает.

― И вы решили обратиться ко мне, а не к независимому финансовому аналитику?

― Мы сотрудничаем с несколькими компаниями, в том числе по аудиту, и мы нашли множество недочетов в документах, ― говорит Мизогучи. ― Тут начинается самое интересное. Бумаги были полны ошибок. Неправильные номера счетов, подписи на убыточных сделках, неправильные наименования. Мы провели расследование, чистку среди персонала ― ничего не помогло. Документы, которые я лично составлял и перепроверял бесчисленное количество раз либо пропадали, либо оказывались неправильными. Я уже начал думать, что схожу с ума, а вместе со мной и все вокруг. Но потом сопоставил даты и, как уже сказал, понял, что все началось со смерти Нобутеру-сана.

Он смолкает, и Ямагучи кажется, что Мизогучи вот-вот продолжит свою речь, но пауза затягивается, а он молчит. И даже не притрагивается к предложенному чаю ― настолько нервничает. Он из тех клиентов, кто, похоже, не верит в потустороннее, но выглядит как человек на последней стадии отчаяния. За спасение себя или своей компании.

― Хорошо, ― вдруг говорит Ойкава, нарушая затянувшуюся паузу. ― Мы изучим ваше дело. Пожалуйста, решите с моим ассистентом, когда вам удобно будет нас принять. Желательно, чтобы у вас нашелся отдельный кабинет на время нашего расследования.

― Это не проблема, у нас пять этажей в Маруноути, ― Мизогучи будто выдыхает, как будто не верил, что за его дело возьмутся.

Ойкава поднимается и пожимает ему руку.

― До встречи, Мизогучи-сан, ― и поворачивается к Ямагучи. ― Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Ямагучи подскакивает с места и жалеет, что это получается ну слишком уж быстро. Ойкава ведет его за собой в другую комнату, отходит к окну и, повернувшись к Ямагучи, опирается бедрами о подоконник.

― Что думаешь, Яма-чан? ― мягко интересуется он.

― Разве это имеет значение? Мы уже взяли дело.

― Взяли, ― соглашается Ойкава. ― И все же хочу услышать твое мнение.

Ойкава, который спрашивает его мнение, довольно приятный, думает Ямагучи.

― Я ему верю, ― Ямагучи бросает взгляд на Ойкаву и переводит ему за плечо. ― Слишком рано делать выводы, но все не выглядит как простое совпадение.

― Это твое предчувствие? ― спокойно интересуется Ойкава.

Ямагучи не уверен, что может доверять своему предчувствию или что у него вообще есть что-то такое. С ним не работают интуитивность или экстрасенсорика. Так ему кажется. По крайней мере очень хочется верить, что сны ― это просто сны и не имеют никакого отношения к реальности.

― Наверное, ― все же отвечает Ямагучи.

― Понятно, ― Ойкава смотрит себе за плечо как будто там что-то есть, потом снова на Ямагучи, и улыбается своей типичной менторской улыбкой. ― Если ты заметишь или узнаешь что-то ― скажи мне сразу же.

Хочется спросить, что именно Ямагучи может заметить, но в голову приходит только беспокойство за ночной гипноз. Ойкава выглядит и чувствует себя куда лучше, чем с утра, так что Ямагучи все же решает спросить:

― Этой ночью вы что-то увидели… в моем сне?

― Что-то ― возможно, но ничего такого, за что стоило бы беспокоиться, ― туманно отвечает Ойкава.

― То есть, это был не просто сон? ― уточняет Ямагучи.

― Может да, а может нет, ― пожимает плечами Ойкава и эти нечеткие ответы лишь вызывают недовольство. ― Узнаем, когда что-нибудь произойдет.

Он отлипает от подоконника и подходит к Ямагучи.

― А пока это просто кошмар.

― То есть, вы не скажете мне ничего? ― Ямагучи раздражается лишь больше, в то же время присутствие Ойкавы его успокаивает. Неприятно. Диссонанс.

Что-то может произойти ― от этого не легче. Кому нужна эта напускная таинственность.

― Не думаю, что если я расскажу тебе о бродящих по твоим снам древних инопланетных чудовищах тебе станет легче. Или если вдруг заявлю, что ты наделен силой подобно избранному, это как-то поможет. Я могу соврать, что мне не показалось это странным и посоветовать тебе не забивать голову. Хочешь?

― Нет, ― выдавливает Ямагучи.

― И я не хочу, ― Ойкава кладет ладонь на его плечо и чуть сжимает. ― Вот и славно. Будь рядом, уделяй больше внимания работе и все будет хорошо.

Он убирает руку и Ямагучи с опозданием поводит плечом.

Офисы Файнэнс Групп действительно впечатляют. Ямагучи еще не доводилось бывать в небоскребах бизнес-центра Токио, и когда их группу проводят на шестнадцатый этаж, он не может перестать глазеть по сторонам на отполированные поверхности столов, стен лифта, стеклянные двери и отглаженные костюмы офисных работников, спешно идущих по своим делам. Ямагучи перехватывает коробку с частью оборудования поудобнее и следует за всеми по коридору.

― Добрый день, ― приветствует их на ресепшене молодой парень со скучающим выражением на лице. ― Меня зовут Акира Куними, я буду помогать вам во время вашего здесь пребывания.

― Добрый день, Куними-кун, ― Ойкава немного кивает в ответ на вежливый поклон и улыбается своей дружелюбной улыбкой. ― Очень хорошо, у меня много вопросов по внутреннему устройству офиса, я надеялся, что ты поможешь во всем разобраться.

― Конечно, ― соглашается Куними, но выглядит как человек, у которого сбылись самые страшные опасения. ― Мизогучи-сан сейчас занят, он просил передать, что придет поздороваться как только освободится. А пока проследуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Он ведет их небольшую компанию в просторный зал и придерживает стеклянные двери.

― Располагайтесь, я приду через пару минут и проведу для вас экскурсию.

― Спасибо, Куними-кун, ― Ойкава обводит взглядом помещение и направляется к большим окнам, откуда едва доносятся звуки улиц.

Комната просторная и больше похожа на переговорную, с той лишь разницей, что у стен стоит пара диванов. Ямагучи сгружает коробку на стол и выдыхает, Цукишима ставит рядом небольшой чемодан, а Ханамаки тут же достает из коробки пару микрофонов и начинает раскручивать провода.

Ойкава оборачивается и кивает ему.

― Не торопись, Макки-чан, узнаем сначала об их системе безопасности.

― Что-нибудь чувствуешь? ― спрашивает Мацукава, а Ямагучи подходит к Ойкаве, чтобы тоже взглянуть на вид из окна. Действительно живописный, но людям, что работают здесь, наверняка нет ни времени, ни дела до башен небоскреба и маленьких, будто игрушечных, машин внизу. И это только шестнадцатый этаж, а если они поднимутся выше?

― Не могу сказать точно, ― Ойкава отходит и садится на диван, продолжая осматривать стены и потолок. ― Что-то определенно есть, но уровень стресса здесь высокий, это может быть лишь полтергейст. Рано делать выводы.

Куними возвращается за ними через пять минут, и ведет по коридорам мимо офисов и опен-спейсов.

― Вам изготовят временные пропуски на все наши этажи, ― рассказывает он. ― Ближайший туалет здесь, кухня чуть дальше. Вы можете оставаться тут сколько вам будет нужно, многие сотрудники часто работают допоздна, мы предупредим их о вашем присутствии.

― По поводу контракта, ― встревает Цукишима и протягивает Куними небольшую папку, ― передайте Мизогучи-сану на рассмотрение и подписание, пожалуйста.

Куними забирает папку и кивает.

― Благодарю. Скажите, какие у вас есть вопросы?

Ойкава, который идет чуть впереди Ямагучи, не перестает рассматривать окружение, говорит:

― Меня интересует ваша система безопасности. Расскажите, сколько у вас камер и есть ли слепые пятна? Мы бы хотели установить наши камеры, включая инфракрасные, а также системы измерения температуры, какие нужны разрешения? Так же пригодился бы план офиса: в цифровом и бумажном вариантах. И еще, есть ли у вас кофемашина?

Ямагучи не видит лица Куними, но по тому, как поникли его плечи, все эти вопросы ему не понравились. Или же его не устроила инициативность Ойкавы.

― У нас есть кофемашина, ― отвечает он. ― Я принесу вам планы. Насчет установки камер ― необходимо будет спросить разрешение у Мизогучи-сана, пустить же вас в комнату охраны будет сложнее, но тоже возможно. Здесь единая система, они располагаются на первом этаже и просматривают камеры со всего здания.

― Очень хорошо, ― довольно улыбается Ойкава. ― Макки, Цукишима, сходите с Куними-куном и уточните насчет камер. Мы с Маццуном и Яма-чаном пройдемся по этажам. Нам же можно тут свободно ходить? ― уточняет он.

Куними кивает.

― Да, если кто спросит, скажите, что вы гости Мизогучи-сана. А к вечеру у вас будут пропуска.

Они расходятся, и Ямагучи вдруг начинает испытывать непонятное беспокойство. Один из коридоров заканчивается большим опен-спейсом, рабочий день в самом разгаре, кто-то спешит мимо них, шум принтеров и телефонных звонков заглушает стук пальцев по клавиатуре и сливает повседневную болтовню в единый звук. Ямагучи тут не нравится.

― Пройдемся по всем этажам, ― предлагает Ойкава. ― После получения разрешения камеры нужно будет установить в кабинете бывшего директора, аппаратуру на каждом этаже. Проверим для начала на наличие полтергейста и человеческого фактора.

― Вероятность, что это мстительный призрак, довольно высока, ― тянет Мацукава, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта.

Ямагучи оборачивается, чуть отходит от них и видит двери с пожарным выходом.

― Ты прав, Яма-чан, ― говорит вдруг Ойкава, проследив за его взглядом, ― давай лучше по лестнице.

Ямагучи, который не успел и рта раскрыть, вздыхает и идет следом за Ойкавой к лестнице. Его поразительная способность считывать малейшие реакции порой просто пугала. Как будто он мог читать мысли. А ведь правда, Ямагучи не знает, вдруг Ойкава умеет это делать? Он очень надеется, что нет, но уже чувствует, как горячо становится щекам. Ямагучи на всякий случай смотрит на аккуратный затылок Ойкавы и думает "муха, у тебя на затылке муха, смахни ее". Ойкава никак не реагирует, просто выходит в двери, а Мацукава сразу за ним, так что Ямагучи немного успокаивается.

Экскурсия оказывается довольно скучной. Все этажи однотипны с небольшой лишь разницей в расположении кабинетов, а на последнем нет ожидаемого опен-спейса. Вместо него большой зал за двумя серыми дверьми, и у Ямагучи опять неприятно тянет где-то в груди.

Ойкава подходит к дверям и останавливается, кладет ладонь на створку, затем оборачивается на Ямагучи.

― Знакомое место, ― говорит он. ― Где-то я его уже видел.

― Это оно, ― выдыхает Ямагучи, внезапно осознавая почему испытывает это неприятное гнетущее чувство. ― Тот зал из сна. И коридор.

Он оборачивается и встречается с вопросительным взглядом Мацукавы.

Коридор другой. Более светлый и совсем не страшный, но очень похожий на коридор из его кошмара. Наверное, просто совпадение.

― Это же не просто так? ― он оборачивается к Ойкаве, но тот лишь пожимает плечами.

― Я не знаю все на свете, Яма-чан, я всего лишь эспер.

― Если ты всего лишь эспер, то мы тогда кто? ― фыркает Мацукава недовольно.

― Я бы ответил, но ты опять назовешь меня самовлюбленным выскочкой, Маццун, ― Ойкава отворачивается от него, игнорируя негромкое "мне не нужны причины, чтобы так тебя называть". Он толкает дверь, но та оказывается закрыта.

Ямагучи с любопытством заглядывает в небольшое окошко на двери, но там слишком темно, чтобы что-то увидеть.

― Закрыто. Попросим ключи, ― решает Ойкава. ― Яма-чан, займешься этим. Но не ходи сюда один.

Они возвращаются в свой кабинет и до конца дня занимаются установкой оборудования. Цукишима приходит с подписанным контрактом и разрешением на использование системы камер на этажах Файнэнс Групп, а Ямагучи добывает ключи от зала и вынужденно знакомится с кофе-машиной по просьбе Ойкавы.

Они впятером как раз заканчивают перерыв на кофе, когда приходят Мизогучи с Куними.

― Добрый вечер, ― здоровается Мизогучи. ― Надеюсь, мой ассистент помог вам со всем разобраться.

― Да, благодарю. Еще хотел бы сразу попросить у вас все имеющиеся бумаги, в которых, как вы сказали, были найдены ошибки.

― Это закрытая информация, ― начинает Мизогучи.

― Нам не важно содержимое документов, но мы хотим проверить и исключить человеческий фактор, ― встревает Цукишима. ― К тому же, вы юридически защищены по контракту.

Он произносит это с таким очевидным намеком, будто упрекает "если вы, конечно, его читали". Ямагучи бы давно стало стыдно.

― Да, да, конечно, ― кивает Мизогучи. Он кажется рассеянным и задумчиво оборачивается на Куними. ― Проведешь наших гостей в архив, покажешь документы.

Тот молча кивает, и от Ямагучи не укрывается его усталость, как и рассеянность Мизогучи. Если это не общее настроение работников компании, которая идет на дно, то что? Влияние призрака?

Он бросает взгляд на Ойкаву, проверяет, заметил ли он, но тот даже не смотрит в его сторону.

― Благодарю. Ханамаки, Цукишима, сходите с ним за документами. Ямагучи, Мацукава, проверьте зал.

Ойкава отсылает их. Значит, хочет переговорить с Мизогучи наедине. Ямагучи послушно выходит вслед за всеми и вместе с Мацукавой поднимается на двадцатый этаж. Время было уже нерабочее, и сотрудников оставалось мало. Лишь усталые трудяги, которых Ямагучи было немного жаль. Он никак не видит себя в офисе с утра до вечера, отчего еще больше хочется ценить работу на Ойкаву.

― Макки рассказал мне про твой сон, ― нарушает тишину между ними Мацукава, позвякивая связкой ключей на пальце. ― Переживаешь?

Ямагучи поглядывает на него и вздыхает. Кто еще не знает об этом? Но Мацукава вроде серьезен и дружелюбен, так что Ямагучи просто кивает.

― Немного. Это место похоже на то, что было во сне.

Они подходят к дверям, и Мацукава начинает подбирать ключ среди дубликатов, которые им выдали от их кабинета и этажей.

― Ты знаешь, что наш мозг во сне работает активнее, чем во время бодрствования. Особенно зоны гипоталамуса, которые отвечают не за логическое мышление, а за интуицию. За твое "шестое чувство" по сути.

― Ого, а у вас с Цукишимой больше общего, чем я думал, ― улыбается Ямагучи.

― Это он мне и рассказал, ― Мацукава, наконец, подбирает ключ и отпирает дверь. ― У некоторых интуиция сильнее логики. У тебя, например. А вот Цукишима на такие сны может не рассчитывать, мне кажется.

Он открывает створки и внутри оказывается совершенно темно.

― Жуть, ― совершенно бесстрашно говорит он, скорее, подшучивая над Ямагучи.

Но у Ямагучи по спине бегут мурашки от темноты впереди.

― Ладно, подержи дверь, я найду выключатель.

Мацукава достает телефон, включает фонарик и исчезает в полном мраке. В ушах нарастает шум аплодисментов, и Ямагучи в ужасе замирает, не понимая, откуда доносится звук. Секунды кажутся вечностью, тело ― чужим, но как только щелкает выключатель и загорается свет, все прекращается. Его на миг ослепляет, а когда зрение восстанавливается, перед Ямагучи предстает большой просторный зал со стульями, составленными друг на друга у стены. Светлые плотные ролл апы полностью закрывают окна ― отсюда и темнота. Но вот на съемочную площадку телешоу это место не походит вообще. Хотя слева есть небольшая сцена для презентаций, все равно слишком далеко от места из сна. Ямагучи облегченно выдыхает.

― Ну как? ― спрашивает Мацукава. ― Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

― Я же не Ойкава, ― улыбается Ямагучи.

― Пообщаешься с ним еще немного ближе, и точно почувствуешь, ― подтрунивает Мацукава, отчего Ямагучи закашливается.

― А если Цукки проведет одну ночь на офисном диване, тоже будешь над ним издеваться?

― Не думаю, он страшный, ― говорит Мацукава нарочито серьезным тоном, и хочется засмеяться еще больше.

Интересно, что бы сказал на это сам Цукишима?

― Я передам, что ты его боишься. Он обрадуется.

― Эй, ― Мацукава усмехается, обходит зал. ― Ну так что? Ничего не чувствуешь?

Ямагучи проходит в зал, на периферии зрения мелькает что-то и он вглядывается в потолок, но быстро понимает, что ему просто показалось. Или он уже достаточно накрутил себя и подсознание просто играет с ним злую шутку.

― Не уверен. Я не знаю, но мне тут не нравится.

― Тогда пошли отсюда, ― предлагает Мацукава и выключает свет.

Они запирают зал и спускаются в их временный кабинет. Мизогучи уже нет, Ойкава сидит на диване и читает что-то в телефоне. Следом за ними возвращаются Ханамаки и Цукишима, неся в руках по тяжелой коробке.

Они водружают ноши на стол, и только тогда Ойкава отвлекается от своего телефона. Ханамаки лезет в первую коробку, достает пару бумаг и передает Ойкаве, Цукишима же усаживается и начинает изучать документы из своей.

― Цукишима, надеюсь ты не собираешься использовать эту информацию в личных целях, ― тянет Мацукава, заглядывая ему через плечо. Ханамаки весело улыбается и переглядывается с ним.

― Можете продолжать думать, что я играю на бирже, не буду вас разубеждать, ― Цукишима даже не отрывается от просмотра документов, быстро пробегает глазами один за другим и раскладывает по стопкам. Ямагучи решает присоединиться и берет в руки первую скрепку листов, когда Ойкава отрывается от своих бумаг и смотрит прямо на него.

― Яма-чан, какие новости?

Ямагучи замирает под внимательным взглядом и слишком уж сжимает в руках документы.

― Ну… там неприятно. Но ничего странного мы не заметили.

― То, что там неприятно, уже само по себе странно. Маццун, установи камеры в зале, а также зафиксируй данные по температуре.

― Да, капитан, ― Мацукава раскрывает одну из коробок и начинает собирать штатив, а Ямагучи решает заняться документами.

Цукишима просматривает страницу за страницей, отмечая некоторые из них стикерами, Ханамаки сортирует их, а Ямагучи силится разглядеть хоть что-то более-менее важное в документах, но не видит ровным счетом ничего. Сосредоточиться сложно, от формулировок и цифр бросает в дрожь, и он не сразу понимает, что это ненормально.

― В этом нет никакого смысла, ― наконец сдается он и откладывает лист.

Цукишима отрывается от своего занятия, Ойкава тоже поднимает глаза, и Ямагучи вдруг чувствует себя бездарным и тупым.

― Рад, что ты заметил, ― спокойно говорит Ойкава и встает.

Он подходит к Ямагучи бессовестно близко и кладет перед ним еще несколько папок.

― Посмотри. Сложно понять, о чем они?

Стараясь не смотреть на бедра Ойкавы за своим плечом, Ямагучи открывает верхнюю папку, листает страницы, закрывает. То же самое, он как будто пытается читать диссертацию по теоретической физике, хотя это всего лишь договоры и счета.

― Да, ― признает Ямагучи, чувство неловкости никуда не девается.

Ойкава усмехается и отдает папки Цукишиме.

― Проанализируй и сопоставь даты этих документов, где возможно.

Он хлопает Ямагучи по плечу, и сразу становится чуточку легче от этой ойкаватерапии, но в то же время что-то внутри живота сворачивается в узел. Одна тревожность приходит на смену другой, а в голове носятся панические мысли «я попал», которые с каждым разом все сложнее прогнать.

― Но все завтра, ― говорит Ойкава, возвращаясь на свое место. ― Дождемся Маццуна и все могут быть свободны. Кроме Ямагучи.

Ямагучи бросает напряженный взгляд на Ойкаву, а Цукишима поднимает брови.

― Что, опять?

Ханамаки усмехается и довольно потягивается на своем месте.

― Для чего такого важного тебе нужен только Ямагучи? ― интересуется он.

Цукишима тут же стреляет в него взглядом.

― Не стоит задавать таких вопросов, если не уверен, что хочешь знать ответы. Я предпочту жить в неведении, ― добавляет он.

― Цукки! ― у Ямагучи лицо заливает краской. И обязательно было это обсуждать? А Ойкава тоже хорош, и зачем только он?..

― Извини, Ханамаки, но ты не обладаешь необходимым для меня потенциалом, который есть у Ямагучи. Не хочу даже знать, что ты себе придумал на этот счет, но полагаю, что ты ошибаешься, ― напряженно улыбаясь произносит Ойкава.

― Что я пропустил? ― спрашивает от дверей вернувшийся Мацукава.

― Очередной мой день, полный сожалений, что я нанял вас троих к себе на работу, ― раздраженно ведет плечом Ойкава.

― Он сказал, нас троих, ― замечает Ханамаки и смотрит на Ямагучи многозначительно. ― Но нас четверо.

― А, понимаю, ― устало усмехается Мацукава.

― Что ж, нам пора, ― Цукишима встает, закрывая коробку с оставшимися документами. ― Не будем мешать.

Ямагучи хочет провалиться сквозь землю, вместо этого неловко смеется, надеясь при первой же возможности высказать Цукишиме все, что думает об этих шутках.

― Ойкава сказал, у меня недостаточно потенциала, ― весело жалуется на выходе Ханамаки.

― Вынужден согласиться с Ойкавой, ― замечает Цукишима, накидывая на плечи пальто.

Ойкава терпеливо дожидается, пока они уйдут, и смотрит на Ямагучи, который напряженно сверлит его взглядом.

― Чего так нахмурился? ― легкомысленно говорит он.

― Не обязательно было давать им очередной повод для шуток.

― О да, ― усмехается Ойкава, ― забавно наблюдать, как каждый раз они превращаются в кучку старшеклассников. Но что ты предлагаешь? Писать тебе тайные смс-ки?

― Можно и смс-ки, ― бурчит Ямагучи, застегивая кофту и пряча руки в карманы.

― Ладно, теперь обязательно буду слать смс-ки, раз тебя так это смущает, ― фыркает Ойкава.

― О чем вы хотели поговорить? ― перевести тему кажется отличной идеей, тем более, когда Ойкава слишком отвлекся от действительно важных вещей.

Ойкава нависает над столом, тянет, будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть в предоставленных документах.

― Завтра мы останемся здесь. Будем дежурить посменно. Сначала Мацукава с Ханамаки, потом ты с Цукишимой. И я, если в том будет необходимость по итогам первого дежурства. Мне нужно, чтобы ты хорошо отдохнул, потому что во время дежурства тебе нельзя будет засыпать.

Ямагучи нервно усмехается.

― Чтобы не проспать ничего?

― Чтобы сердце не остановилось, ― спокойно говорит Ойкава, и от этого спокойствия у Ямагучи мурашки по коже.

― У тебя есть потенциал, как я и говорил. Но нет возможности защитить сознание. Это значит, что во сне тобой может завладеть кто угодно.

От таких слов становится еще хуже. Ойкава же должен его успокоить, да?

Но тот отворачивается и отходит к окну, глядя куда-то вдаль, а может на свое отражение ― Ямагучи не знает.

― Я говорю это не для того, чтобы напугать тебя, ― Ойкава оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на Ямагучи, изучает.

А Ямагучи кажется, что похож сейчас на маленькую испуганную чихуахуа в глазах Ойкавы, но приободрится за секунду куда сложнее, чем он думает.

― Я говорю это, ― продолжает Ойкава, ― чтобы ты понимал всю ответственность и не поступал необдуманно.

― Вы сейчас доказываете существование Фредди Крюгера, так что вряд ли я захочу поступать необдуманно, ― напряженно выдает Ямагучи.

― Вот и славно. Иди и отдыхай. Завтра у тебя выходной, так что можешь не приходить. А послезавтра будь к семи вечера, и не опаздывай, чтобы Цукишиме не пришлось делать за тебя всю работу.

Ямагучи напряженно-вежливо улыбается и разворачивается к выходу, бормоча себе под нос тихое "вы ведь долго не забудете мне опоздание, да?"

Он приходит домой и весь вечер и следующий день проводит во внезапном осознании своей полной ненужности. Ойкава дал ему выходной, хотя у Ямагучи не было такого в расписании. Вот Цукишима удивится, наверное, ведь именно он эти расписания и составляет. Тогда интересно, Ямагучи не нужен Ойкаве целый день или очень нужен на следующий?

Сидеть дома посреди недели оказывается слишком непривычно. Он редко болеет и почти не проводит в своей небольшой квартирке выходные, предпочитая либо гулять в городе, либо навещать родителей, а тут…

Ямагучи лезет в интернет в надежде откопать какую нибудь информацию о Нобутеру-сане, но находит лишь кучу скандальных заголовков в желтой прессе и десяток теорий о самоубийстве от неудачного замужества его дочери до подписанной убыточной сделки.

Ямагучи вздыхает, теряясь в потоке информации, делает себе кофе и продолжает чтение статей, так или иначе проводя весь день за работой. Пусть и не в офисе Ойкавы или Файнэнс Групп.

На следующий день ему не терпится выйти на работу, и потому когда приходит сообщение от Цукишимы с просьбой прийти раньше, уже готовый и собранный Ямагучи выезжает в Маруноути.

Стоит подняться в выделенный им зал, как он сразу замечает всю компанию, включая Мизогучи, что стоит склонившись над растрепанным Мацукавой. По синякам под его глазами и бледному лицу становится понятно: он не спал всю ночь. Да и Ханамаки, очевидно, тоже. Цукишима стоит у другого края стола и передает Ойкаве отмеченные красными стикерами документы, и все они настолько погружены в рабочие процессы и разговоры, что Ямагучи опять кажется, будто он пропустил неделю, а не полтора суток.

― Что случилось? ― спрашивает он, переступая порог.

― Яма-чан, рад, что ты здесь, ― приветствует его Ойкава, не отрываясь от быстрого просмотра пометок.

― Датчики температуры засекли значительные изменения, ― произносит Цукишима, обращаясь к Ямагучи и кивает в сторону Мацукавы и Мизогучи.

Ямагучи на ходу снимает толстовку и становится позади них, заглядывая в экран.

Шкала температуры ночью действительно сильно упала, и Ямагучи пораженно смотрит на графики почасового распределения, понимая, что никогда раньше такого не видел.

― Пик приходится на этот промежуток, ― поясняет Ханамаки очевидно для Мизогучи. ― С полуночи до часу ночи.

― Здесь явно какая-то ошибка, ― мотает головой Мизогучи и недоверчиво щурит глаза. ― Окно открылось или еще что.

― Есть запись всей ночи в зале, ― Мацукава запускает видео и ставит на быструю перемотку.

Действительно, всю ночь ничего не происходит, ни самооткрывающихся окон или страшных звуков, лишь колебание температуры, которая сразу после полуночи падает до двенадцати градусов.

Ямагучи с ужасом смотрит на это, понимая, что все это время спокойно спал дома.

― Почему? ― выдыхает Мизогучи.

― Мы выясним, ― заверяет его Ойкава, подходит и вручает ему стопку бумаг.

Он не говорит напрямую "потому что призраки" или еще что-то в этом духе.

― Но будет здорово, если вы просмотрите наши пометки и выясните каков шанс человеческого фактора в помеченных ошибках. И заодно предоставите план воздуховода в этом зале и системы кондиционирования. Не исключен простой сбой в ее работе.

Мизогучи, отвлеченный бумагами, кивает.

― Да, я попрошу Куними найти вам планы.

― Спасибо, ― благодарит Ойкава и смотрит на часы. ― Полагаю, скоро ваш рабочий день закончится, можете идти, а мы продолжим работу и будем держать вас в курсе дела.

Они с Мизогучи раскланиваются, и тот уходит. Но едва дверь за ним закрывается, Ойкава поворачивается к ребятам.

― Маццун, Макки, отправляйтесь отдыхать, и, по возможности, приезжайте сразу с утра. Сегодня мы втроем останемся на дежурство.

― И ты тоже? ― Мацукава потягивается на своем месте, хрустит шеей и плечами, потом, наконец, встает.

― И я. Посмотрим, системный ли это феномен. И если да, не хочу затягивать дело.

― Лучше бы дело Тендо не затягивал, ― язвит уставший Мацукава, и Ямагучи с Цукишимой не удерживаются от смешка.

― Не буду, ― соглашается Ойкава, беря со стола чашку с уже явно остывшим кофе. ― Сразу после этого вновь поедешь в нему и выяснишь, все ли в порядке.

― У него с головой? ― фыркает Мацукава, и по его лицу Ямагучи без труда читает, что возвращаться в Мияги Мацукаве совершенно не хочется и он жалеет, что вообще вспомнил про это затянувшееся дело.

Уставший, он уходит вместе с Ханамаки, махнув им на прощанье, а Цукишима тут же занимает место за компьютером.

Ямагучи предпринимает еще одну попытку разобраться с документами, но под монотонный стук клавиш и шорох, с которым Ойкава перелистывает страницы документов, его начинает клонить в сон.

Вспоминая наставление ни в коем случае не засыпать, Ямагучи встает и идет к кофемашине, с удивлением обнаружив, что опен-спейс уже пуст, да и из работников никого в коридорах не видно. Десять минут, проведенные за документами, превращаются в пару часов. За окнами совсем темно, да и звуки улиц начинают затихать.

Ночная смена. Ямагучи чувствует в ней свою определенную долю романтики, и размышляет о своей любви к ночной тишине, пока возвращается в комнату и садится на свое место.

Он делает первый глоток из чашки, смаргивая подступивший к глазам туман, и вчитывается в оставленную рукой Цукишимы заметку с каким-то уравнением. Затем смотрит на сам документ, пытаясь связать два и два, когда к глазам вновь подступает туман усталости. Хочется зажмуриться, потереть переносицу, и Ямагучи прикладывает основание горячей чашки ко лбу. Он вроде выспался и странно, что глаза вообще так реагируют.

Приходится пересилить себя, заставить читать, но вместо финансовой отчетности он то и дело видит статьи про Нобутеру Ирихату и "невыгодные сделки". "Президента Файнэнс Групп вынудили продать контрольный пакет акций", ― гласил один из них.

"Медленное потопление Файнэнс Групп".

"Сговор корпораций".

"Маруноути снова тонет в крови".

Ямагучи отставляет стаканчик и листает газеты одну за другой. С каждой страницей разворот становится все больше, иероглифы четче и сложнее, перескакивая с хираганы на катакану, обратно и превращаясь в кандзи.

Ямагучи вдруг осознает, что никаких газет ему не приносили. Он вообще не видел их среди своих бумаг.

Он вскакивает с места, опрокидывая стул. От резкого движения покачивается стол, стаканчик с кофе, еще недавно бывший чашкой, опрокидывается, заливая газеты ярко-алой жидкостью.

― Маруноути снова тонет в крови… ― шепчет Ямагучи, чувствуя холод по коже и тесноту в груди.

Тонкая бумага газеты растворяется на глазах, и Ямагучи оборачивается к Цукишиме за помощью, но не обнаруживает его за компьютером. Ойкавы тоже нет на диване, он все время был один и даже не замечал этого.

Они, должно быть, в зале, вдруг думает он. Страх выгоняет его из кабинета и заставляет мчатся к лифту. Но лифт и его металлическая кабина пугают множеством предсказуемых опасностей. Лестница кажется лучшей идеей, и Ямагучи поднимается на последний из этажей Файненс Групп, проносится по хорошо освещенному коридору и влетает в зал. Двери не закрыты, но внутри совершенно темно.

Ямагучи спотыкается обо что-то, не успев затормозить, и падает лицом вниз. Он не разбивает нос лишь потому что в последний момент успевает подставить руки. Но темнота внезапна, она ослепляет, и Ямагучи оборачивается, в надежде увидеть хоть что-то через окошки в створках дверей… Ничего. Через них не проходит ни одного луча света, в окнах тоже темно, и от ужаса, что он внезапно, ослеп, внутри все холодеет. Сердце больно колотится внутри, и Ямагучи поспешно садится, подтягивает ноги и не сразу решается пошевелиться.

Ничего не происходит, в тишине нет ни единого звука, глаза не привыкают к темноте, а внутренний компас сбивается так, что Ямагучи забывает, в какой стороне выход.

Но сидеть в неизвестности еще хуже, с каждой минутой темнота давит на него все сильнее, когда он, наконец, решается ощупать пол перед собой. То, что стало причиной его падения, оказывается манекеном. Так он сначала думает. Одежда слишком мягкая, материал податливее пластика, и когда Ямагучи находит ладонями вполне человеческое лицо с теплой кожей, то в ужасе отскакивает.

Голова кружится, сердце будто вот-вот остановится, Ямагучи даже забывает дышать.

Он опирается ладонью на что-то, и оно хрустит под давлением, пронзая руку Ямагучи острой болью. Он вскрикивает от ужаса и слышит далекий зов откуда-то из-за двери:

― Тадаши!

― Я здесь! ― кричит он в ответ, но изо рта вырывается лишь хриплый шепот.

― Они вынудили меня, ― раздается позади незнакомый голос, больше похожий на скрежет. ― Они убивали все, что я так долго создавал.

Ямагучи оборачивается, но не видит ничего, даже образ или тень.

― Я… ― шепчет Ямагучи, собирая последнюю волю в кулак, но чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает очередная волна паники и делает тело безвольным. ― Я хочу помочь.

Голос смеется совсем рядом, на ухо, смех окружает его, перерастает в плач и стон:

― Да, ты можешь помочь.

Ямагучи тянется вперед к голосу, но его останавливает железная хватка на шее. Горло сдавливает так, что он не может издать и звука. Он пытается скинуть с себя чьи-то руки, но чувствует лишь натянутую веревку. Неведомая сила вздергивает его на ноги, и выше, отрывая от пола, подвешивая в воздухе, сжимает горло так, что в ушах нарастает шум.

― Тадаши! ― вновь слышит он такой знакомый зов. Взволнованный.

Голос тонет в шуме, а тело больше не может сопротивляться. Зато становится приятно легко и он расслабляется, радуясь тому, что больше не чувствует боли.

Веревка обрывается и тело падает в чьи-то подставленные руки. Вместе с тем возвращается чувствительность и боль: в шее, позвоночнике, горле.

Ямагучи закашливается, понимая, что зрение восстанавливается и он больше не в темной комнате. Он даже не знает где, видит серый потолок прежде, чем его лоб и глаза накрывает ладонь. У ладони приятный запах, а еще она унимает боль и волнение, и Ямагучи позволяет себе расслабиться. Ощущение себя в безопасности кажется чем-то невероятным и согревающим. Не хочется ни двигаться, ни разговаривать.

― Я принесу аптечку, ― говорит кто-то еще и Ямагучи узнает голос Цукишимы.

― Давай, ― отвечает Ойкава.

И убирает ладонь от лица Ямагучи.

Никогда раньше он не видел Ойкаву так близко. Может потому что никогда раньше он не лежал у него на коленях. В его объятиях.

― Что случилось? ― Ямагучи взволнованно дергается, но Ойкава удерживает его, чуть прижимает к себе и выглядит очень серьезным. Собственный голос кажется хриплым, будто его правда душили.

У Ойкавы между бровей появляется морщинка, в глазах играет непонятный темный огонек, отчего его ореховые глаза кажутся почти черными. Пугающе.

― Я же говорил тебе не засыпать, ― произносит Ойкава.

― Я и не… ― левая рука неприятно саднит, и Ямагучи подносит ее к лицу, ― …засыпал, ― ошарашенно заканчивает он, глядя на размазанную по ладони кровь и залитое ею запястье и рукав толстовки.

― Черт, ― Ойкава прижимает его к себе еще крепче одной рукой, другой накрывает глаза устало. ― Извини.

― За что? ― не понимает Ямагучи.

Он обнаруживает, что они сидят на полу офисной кухни. Штанину греет разлитый по плитке кофе, осколки чашки повсюду и один из них застрял в ладони Ямагучи. Ойкава обнимает его так, будто хочет защитить от всех зол мира.

― Я не заметил, когда ты ушел, ― говорит Ойкава.

― Я просто вышел сделать кофе...

Ямагучи все еще сложно вернуться в реальность, сопоставить, что было во сне, а что наяву, но он позволяет себе на мгновенье забыть о боли и насладиться теплом Ойкавы, прижиматься лбом к его груди еще немного.

Он вздрагивает и садится, когда слышит в коридоре быстрые шаги. Цукишима входит в кухню, присаживается рядом на одно колено и открывает аптечку.

― Ты как? ― обеспокоено спрашивает он и кивком показывает вытянуть руку вперед. Ойкава медленно поднимается, отходит аккуратно переступая осколки.

― Я… в порядке. Не до конца понимаю, ― говорит он, закатывая рукав и позволяя Цукишиме заняться его ладонью, ― но кажется, я знаю, что случилось с Нобутеру-саном.

Он морщится от неприятного ощущения, пока Цукишима промывает и очищает его порез. Ойкава прячет руки в карманы серых брюк и смотрит на него сверху вниз, внимательно слушая, отчего Ямагучи вдруг становится неловко.

― Его фирму решили обанкротить, ― говорит он. ― Вынудили Нобутеру-сана предать своих людей и идеалы.

Ямагучи наблюдает, как Цукишима промывает и вытирает его ладонь, но перед глазами образы заголовков, которые всплыли в его голове, в кошмаре. Заголовки газет, которые на самом деле никогда нигде не публиковались.

― Случаи, когда люди решают покончить с собой из-за работы, к сожалению, не редки, ― начинает Цукишима, и Ямагучи понимает, что он хочет сказать. Что-нибудь про статистику или про человеческую слабость. И уже собирается возразить, но Ойкава его опережает.

― Тут, очевидно, было дело чести. Нобутеру Ирихата подписал смертный приговор Файненс Групп и себе.

Ямагучи поднимает на него глаза, вздрагивает, когда Цукишима затягивает повязку.

― Значит, мстительный дух, ― заключает Цукишима, закрывая аптечку и поднимаясь.

Он не спрашивает у Ямагучи, откуда он это знает, не требует каких-либо объяснений. Цукишима просто уходит, бросая короткое "надо убрать".

Ойкава помогает Ямагучи встать, а затем ладонью отводит его челку в сторону и всматривается в глаза, как будто что-то ищет.

Ямагучи замирает, обездвиженный его прикосновением, и опять чувствует себя испуганной чихуахуа.

― Ты в порядке, ― говорит, наконец, Ойкава, закончив пытку взглядом, и отходит. ― На сегодня все, мы едем домой. Тебе нужно умыться, я проведу тебя, пока Цукишима тут все уберет.

Ямагучи кивает, неуверенно касаясь ладонью своей горячей щеки.

Ойкава проводит его в туалет и стоит рядом, пока Ямагучи склоняется над умывальником. Ойкава похож на строгого родителя, который боится упустить непоседливого ребенка из виду. Но Ямагучи не против, наоборот, присутствие Ойкавы дарит ему такое необходимое сейчас чувство безопасности.

― Нобутеру-сан хотел показать мне, что случилось, ― негромко произносит Ямагучи.

― У тебя большой потенциал, но слабое сознание, ― доносится голос Ойкавы сквозь шум воды. ― Конечно, он использовал тебя как мост. Только я надеялся, что это будет под моим присмотром, чтобы избежать твоих травм.

Ямагучи вдруг выдыхает, усмехается. Травм. Порезанная осколком чашки ладонь ― это не травма. Это маленькая цена за то, чтобы узнать правду от самого Нобутеру.

Ойкава подходит к нему, перекрывает воду и кончиками пальцев мягко поворачивает его подбородок к зеркалу. Сначала Ямагучи не понимает, куда смотреть, на что обращать внимание, но когда Ойкава чуть приподнимает его подбородок и проводит пальцем по шее…

Приятный холодок охватывает Ямагучи с ног до головы, даже волосы, кажется, шевелятся на затылке. Сначала от ласки, потом от осознания, что вокруг шеи у него расползся широкий синяк и заметный рельефный след от веревки.

Он выдыхает от ужаса, ныкрывая след обеими ладонями.

― Это было наяву? Меня повесили? Я что, чуть не умер? ― севшим голосом шепчет Ямагучи.

Паника затуманивает разум, становится труднее дышать, а грудь будто тисками сдавливает.

― Тадаши, ― Ойкава становится напротив, отрезая испуганное бледное и с синяками на шее отражение от Ямагучи. ― Успокойся. Ты просто пережил его опыт. Впустил Нобутеру в сознание, дал ему показать тебе правду. Ты помог. Сейчас все будет в порядке. Вдох, выдох.

С лицом в ладонях Ойкавы, с его глазами напротив, с его сильной аурой паника действительно отступает. Да, так и есть. Ойкава не даст Ямагучи пропасть. Он опытный и сильный эспер. Он точно справится с мстительным духом.

Ямагучи закрывает глаза и подчиняется команде: глубокий вдох ― выдох. Ладони Ойкавы соскальзывают со щек, ложатся на руки Ямагучи и оттягивают от шеи аккуратно. Он проводит большими пальцами по следу на коже, и Ямагучи опять забывает дышать. Но уже не из-за паники.

― Ты молодец. Все будет хорошо, ― шепчет Ойкава совсем рядом с его лицом, Ямагучи чувствует тепло его дыхания на своем лице, боится открыть глаза, подается вперед.

Дверь в туалет вдруг открывается, и Ямагучи отскакивает назад, Ойкава опускает руки, пряча в карманы, и смотреть на него сейчас совершенно не хочется. Ямагучи лишь краем глаза замечает в зеркале, как напряжена его спина, как сведены лопатки под тонкой тканью рубашки. И смотрит на Цукишиму, который замирает на пороге и медленно переводит взгляд с Ямагучи на Ойкаву.

― Я зафиксировал перепады температуры на кухне, ― медленно произносит он ледяным тоном. ― Но видимо, забыл проверить здесь. И если вы закончили, ― добавляет он, и только благодаря многолетней дружбе, Ямагучи замечает едкие нотки в его вежливом тоне, ― мы можем ехать.

― Хорошо, ― соглашается Ойкава слишком поспешно, и, не глядя на Ямагучи, выходит из туалета.

Цукишима дожидается Ямагучи, он-то как раз не сводит с него глаз.

― Я рад видеть, что ты в порядке, ― все тем же едва различимым язвительным тоном говорит Цукишима.

Ямагучи вжимает голову в плечи, предпочитая проигнорировать замечание, от которого одновременно неуютно и очень хорошо. Неуютно, потому что Цукишима заставляет его чувствовать себя неправым, ну а хорошо… Хорошо, потому что реакция Цукишимы является самым настоящим доказательством, что в то мгновение между Ямагучи и Ойкавой что-то было. Могло быть. Наверное.

Ямагучи глупо улыбается и что-либо объяснять Цукишиме точно не собирается. Отрезвляют его только боль в ладони и в шее при повороте, напоминая о работе.

А ведь его правда пытался убить призрак Нобутеру. Уже в машине по дороге домой Ямагучи устало размышляет о пережитом, сможет ли научиться закрывать сознание? Сможет ли научиться изгонять духов, раз у него есть что-то вроде эспер-способностей?

Движение по дороге, тихий шум мотора и мелькающие огни фонарей убаюкивают его. Ойкава здесь, на переднем сидении, и Ямагучи совершенно не боится засыпать. Он открывает глаза лишь когда ноги обдает холодом. Машина уже не движется, но мотор по-прежнему гудит, Ойкава держит перед ним открытую дверь, впуская свежий ночной воздух, а Цукишима впереди недовольно постукивает длинными пальцами по рулю и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.

― Приехали, Яма-чан, ― зовет его Ойкава. ― Сегодня останешься у меня.

Сон как рукой снимает. Ямагучи подхватывается, вылазит из машины и запоздало вспоминает забрать свой рюкзак.

― Заеду за вами в восемь, ― бросает Цукишима, по-прежнему очевидно не очень довольный происходящим.

― Да, увидимся утром, ― машет на прощанье Ямагучи и наблюдает, как плавно Цукишима выводит машину на дорогу, пока пауза между ним и Ойкавой не затягивается.

― Идем в дом, Тадаши, ― говорит Ойкава более мягким тоном, едва они остаются наедине.

От того, как он произносит имя, мурашки бегут по коже, и дело вовсе не в том, что ночная прохлада пробирается под толстовку.

― Почему? ― спрашивает он, поднимаясь вместе с Ойкавой на невысокое крыльцо. ― Я в порядке. В этом не было необходимости.

Ойкава открывает дверь и впускает Ямагучи первым.

― Не думаю, что оставлять тебя одного сразу после того, как в твоем сознании побывал Нобутеру ― хорошая идея. Как и оставаться в офисах Файнэнс Групп, где ты особенно уязвим.

― Вы говорили мне быть настороже и следить за своими снами, ― вспоминает Ямагучи. ― Потому что ждали чего-то такого?

― Да, ― соглашается Ойкава, скидывая пальто одним движением плеч. ― Теперь мы оба знаем, на что примерно ты способен, переночуешь сегодня у меня в комнате для гостей. Идем.

Он ведет Ямагучи на второй этаж в закрытую часть дома, где обнаруживается узкий коридор и еще пара комнат. До дальней они не доходят, Ойкава останавливается и открывает ближайшую из дверей, и Ямагучи с любопытством оглядывается.

Он впервые в этой части дома, а ведь когда-то и не надеялся сюда попасть. Всего-то нужно было упасть в обморок с захваченным призраком сознанием. Он проходит внутрь, глядя на узкую кровать. И на что он вообще рассчитывал? Спать в обнимку с Ойкавой? Не будет же его "присмотр" в самом деле заключаться в чем-то подобном.

Ямагучи замечает у дверей, окон и кровати приклеенные к стенам листки бумаги ― печати с синтоистскими символами. Цукишима с Мацукавой обычно делали такие для их команды.

― Эта комната находится под защитой. Сюда ничего не проникнет, ты будешь в безопасности, ― объясняет Ойкава, но Ямагучи и так это знает.

― Разве призрак Нобутеру не привязан к месту смерти? Здесь он появиться не сможет.

― Этого я не знаю, ― вздыхает Ойкава, прислонившись к двери плечом и складывая руки на груди. ― Пока ты видишь яркие сны, твое сознание уязвимо не только к призраку Нобутеру.

Спасибо за утешение. Ямагучи нервно усмехается, ставит на кровать рюкзак. Ойкава мог бы соврать, но почему-то опять этого не делает.

― То есть, я могу увидеть что угодно во сне и это что-то может меня захватить? Я легкая мишень для потустороннего? ― спрашивает Ямагучи.

― Поменьше переживай за это. И кричи, если вдруг станет страшно, ― он усмехается, давая понять, что шутит, но Ямагучи не до веселья. Он с радостью закричит, и как можно громче, если получится, конечно.

― Обязательно, ― уверяет его Ямагучи и смолкает, не зная куда себя деть от изучающего взгляда Ойкавы.

Одно мгновение по ощущениям растягивается на несколько долгих минут, и все это время Ойкава смотрит на него, как будто хочет что-то сказать, а Ямагучи то и дело отводит взгляд, ожидая каких угодно слов. Особенно комментариев о том, что произошло между ними в туалете.

Но он никак не ожидает тихого "спокойной ночи". Ойкава отлипает от двери и исчезает из дверного проема. Ямагучи спешно подходит к двери и зовет:

― Ойкава-сан.

Тот замирает по пути к дальней комнате и чуть оборачивается. Кажется, он только этого и ждал. И от его уверенной улыбки на красивом лице Ямагучи забывает, что хочет сказать. Мысли улетучиваются из головы, оставляя легкую панику, он растерянно моргает пару раз, пока улыбка на лице Ойкавы становится еще шире.

― Спасибо, ― говорит Ямагучи, наконец, взяв себя в руки. ― И спокойной ночи.

Ойкава чуть усмехается и молча уходит. Ямагучи следит, как он исчезает за дальней дверью, и только потом запирается, пытаясь успокоить частое сердцебиение.

Странно лежать в темноте в одиночестве, зная, что где-то рядом, в соседней комнате, спит Ойкава. Закрытая часть дома куда более аккуратная и чистая, Ямагучи нравится эта педантичность. Он проторчал в ванной лишних пять минут, вдыхая запах шампуня Ойкавы. пока не поймал себя на мысли, что это, вообще-то, не очень хорошо по отношению к хозяину дома. Да и вообще странно.

Он лежит на кровати, смотрит в потолок и поглаживает раненую ладонь, так заботливо перевязанную Цукишимой. Точно, Цукишима. Интересно, что он подумал, когда увидел Ямагучи с Ойкавой в такой… близости? И как это выглядело со стороны?

Неловкость накатывает волной, Ямагучи накрывает лицо ладонями и переворачивается на бок. За мыслями обо всем и ни о чем, он не замечает, когда проваливается в крепкий и спокойный сон.

Будит его стук в дверь и глухой голос Ойкавы:

― Тадаши, просыпайся. Цукишима приедет через полчаса.

Вставать совершенно не хочется, удобный матрас и теплое одеяло не отпускают Ямагучи, но приходится пересилить себя. Правда, совместный завтрак бодрит, и куда больше бодрит серое от недосыпа лицо Цукишимы и его изучающий взгляд.

― То есть, вам можно уезжать с ночной смены, чтобы выспаться, а нам нет? ― недовольствует Ханамаки, когда они прибывают в офис Файнэнс Групп. Но все его возмущение испаряется едва Цукишима с Ямагучи пересказывают события прошлой ночи. Мацукава озабоченно изучает шею Ямагучи, делает несколько снимков, пока Цукишима с Ойкавой и Ханамаки проверяют видеозаписи и данные по теплоизлучению.

― Получается, что сегодня нам предстоит изгнание мстительного призрака? ― заключает Ханамаки. ― Это из-за него появлялось все это бесчисленное количество ошибок в документах?

― Есть все основания полагать, что да. ― говорит Ойкава, потягивая кофе.

― Но зачем?

― Он же мстительный, ― усмехается Мацукава.

― Я думаю, он не хотел, чтобы сделка, которую его вынудили заключить, в итоге принесла прибыль другой стороне, ― произносит Ямагучи, задумчиво глядя на экран монитора, где Цукишима для истории вносит новые данные.

― Его заставили предать собственное дело, подставили, и теперь он тянет весь корабль за собой, ― добавляет он.

― И как же мы упокоим его душу? ― интересуется Мацукава.

― Как я упокою его душу, ты хотел сказать, ― добавляет Ойкава.

Он сидит на диване, раскинув свободную от чашки руку по спинке.

― Нобутеру довольно сильный дух. Простым расторжением сделки здесь не отделаешься, ― не отвлекаясь от набора текста говорит Цукишима.

Мацукава фыркает и бормочет под нос "простым? расторгнуть многомиллионную сделку по-твоему так легко?".

― Никаких сделок и расторжений. Это вам не семейные споры решать, ― строго говорит Ойкава. ― Мы не будем влезать в финансовые дела компании.

― Я думал, ты за гуманные способы решения проблем, ― замечает Ханамаки.

― Ты совершенно прав, Макки-чан. Но не когда мстительный дух пытается убить одного из вас просто потому что может.

Фраза звучит слишком резко, и Ямагучи испытывает странное двоякое чувство. С одной стороны хочется решить дело, восстановить справедливость. С другой, Нобутеру Ирихату просто жалко. Нет его вины в чужой алчности.

― И какой у нас план? ― после продолжительной паузы спрашивает Ямагучи.

А план оказывается простым в деле, но сложным в обсуждении.

― Ты хочешь сделать Ямагучи приманкой, прекрасно зная, чем ему это грозит, ― раздраженно говорит Цукишима, скрестив руки на груди.

За окном уже темно, весь день Мацукава и Ханамаки тратят на подготовку талисманов, а Цукишима ― на отладку оборудования и споры с Ойкавой. Ямагучи возвращает уже ненужные документы Куними и помогает подключить и настроить камеры, и все ― под постоянным присмотром то Цукишимы, то Ойкавы, как если бы Нобутеру вдруг решил напасть подобно маньяку. Оттого Ямагучи вынужден слушать споры с небольшими перерывами на обед, отлучками в туалет и переговорами с Мизогучи.

― Помнится, когда на одном из твоих первых заданий я выбрал тебя приманкой, ― начинает Ойкава насмешливым тоном, ― ты сразу согласился, потому что это был единственный простой и логичный вариант.

― Это был я, ― Цукишима хмурит лоб и слишком резко припечатывает лист с заклинанием к полу.

― Хочешь сказать, что Ямагучи чем-то хуже тебя? ― вкрадчиво интересуется Ойкава, и Ямагучи вздыхает.

Ему правда все равно, даже если Цукишима так считает. Неприятно, конечно, но с этим поспорить сложно. Да и затянувшаяся дискуссия его порядком утомила.

Он обходит зал по периметру и приклеивает к стенам талисманы, которые не позволят духу вырваться за пределы помещения, даже если будет нарушен защитный круг в центре, которым как раз занимался Цукишима.

― Нет, ― цедит сквозь зубы Цукишима. ― Но еще у меня не было способностей Ямагучи, из-за которых я был бы интересен каждому встречному духу, и из-за которых меня было бы проще убить.

― В таком случае выходит, что ты не доверяешь мне и моим способностям его защитить? ― бросает Ойкава, и, черт возьми, он был просто лидером среди тех, кто мог утереть нос Цукишиме в споре. А таких было очень и очень мало.

Цукишима терпеливо вздыхает, трет переносицу, поправляет очки. И только затем поворачивается к Ойкаве.

― Пожалуйста, измени план.

Ойкава замирает, явно не ожидав такой прямой и вежливой просьбы от Цукишимы. Ямагучи, впрочем, тоже. Он даже оборачивается, забыв о талисманах.

― Послушайте, ― Ямагучи первым нарушает наступившую тишину. ― Спасибо, что доверяете мне и заботитесь, но может хватит этих споров? Тем более при мне?

Цукишима сжимает губы, а Ойкава складывает руки на груди. Оба смотрят на него внимательно, и Ямагучи вздыхает, принимая решение.

― Если вы вдруг решите, что мое мнение важно и имеет какое-то значение, я буду очень рад и скажу, что сыграю роль приманки, даже если психологически не особо готов к тому, что меня попытается убить призрак. Цукишима, это самый логичный способ решить дело и не бояться, что Нобутеру кинется на кого-то из вас. Я буду здесь с талисманами, под вашими заклинаниями и защитой Ойкавы. Нравится тебе это или нет, я все сделаю и мы закроем дело сегодня.

Цукишима сверлит Ямагучи взглядом еще несколько долгих мгновений, в то время как Ойкава поворачивается к нему с самодовольным видом и бросает "вот видишь".

Ямагучи хочет и ему высказать все, что думает о несерьезном поведении, но умом понимает, что на возможностях и способностях Ойкавы это никогда не отражается, и уж тем более он бы не станет принимать безответственное решение.

― Хорошо, ― говорит, наконец, Цукишима. ― Я понимаю.

Он заканчивает раскладывать круг из заклинаний и выходит, оставляя Ямагчи наедине с Ойкавой.

Беспокойство Цукишимы понятно, но это работа по силам Ямагучи. Возможно, он доверяет Ойкаве больше, чем вся их команда вместе взятая.

― Цукишима остался не слишком доволен. Надеюсь, завтра я не увижу заявление об увольнении, ― шутит Ойкава, обходя и проверяя круг.

― Не думаю, что это достаточный повод, чтобы уволиться, ― замечает Ямагучи.

― Поверь мне, для Цукишимы ― достаточный. Он очень тебя ценит.

Ямагучи неловко смеется и отворачивается обратно к стене, продолжая методичную расклейку талисманов.

― Потому что он мой друг.

― Очень близкий, очевидно.

Фраза звучит странно, Ойкава будто ждет чего-то: подтверждения или опровержения. Но Ямагучи не до того. Все его мысли заняты тем, что впервые за весь день, исключая совместный завтрак, они остались наедине.

― Ты хорошо спал? ― спрашивает Ойкава, так и не дождавшись ответа.

― Да, спасибо, ― Ямагучи благодарно улыбается, обернувшись к нему.

― Видел какие-нибудь сны?

― Нет. Даже если что-то и снилось, я ничего не запомнил.

― Рад это слышать.

Они смолкают, и неловкая тишина продолжается каких-то несколько секунд. Неловкая она только для Ямагучи, потому что Ойкава смущенным не кажется. Он спокойно смотрит на часы, подходит к окну и заглядывает за плотно закрытые жалюзи.

― Ты готов? ― спрашивает он, повернувшись к Ямагучи.

Ойкава стоит так близко, что слышен приятный запах его шампуня. Все бредовые мысли о том, чтобы прижаться к нему и обнять, снимает накатившее волнение. Ямагучи предстоит остаться в этом зале одному и ждать Нобутеру. На этом и следует сосредоточиться.

― Да, ― твердо говорит он. ― Давайте сделаем это.

Ойкава улыбается и привычно ерошит волосы Ямагучи ладонью, снимая волнение, даря ощущение защиты.

― Ты же знаешь, что тоже можешь обращаться ко мне на "ты".

Ямагучи кивает, на пару секунд прикрывая глаза и купаясь в приятных ощущениях.

― А теперь, если все готово, мы можем начинать. Я буду сразу за дверью.

Ойкава разворачивается и быстрым шагом выходит из зала, оставляя Ямагучи одного. Но теперь ему совершенно не страшно, спасибо целительной ойкавотерапии.

Ямагучи обходит зал еще раз, проверяет каждый листок с заклинанием и талисманом просто на всякий случай, показывает "победу" в камеру, зная, что кто-то из ребят сейчас за ним наблюдает. Потом обходит еще раз и садится на пол в защитный круг.

Ойкава сейчас где-то снаружи, Цукишима, наверняка, тоже. Хотя Ямагучи почему-то кажется, что ему больше захочется смотреть на экран, проверять визуально, что Ямагучи в порядке, а не гадать и прислушиваться.

Ямагучи никогда не стать таким же крутым как Цукишима. Таким же умным, невероятно высоким и красивым. Он уступает по всем параметрам. И еще Цукишима хороший друг, очень здорово, что он рядом. Хотя наверное лучше без него. Чтобы Цукишимы вообще не было. Его присутствие задает слишком высокую планку.

Ямагучи усмехается себе под нос и смотрит на витиеватые заклинания, старательно выведенные рукой Цукишимы, им же разложенные. Ямагучи тоже смог бы научиться. Он ведь не дурак, просто менее усердный. Вывести такое заклинание смог бы даже пятилетка.

Ямагучи тянется за ближайшим заклинанием и берет его в руку, поднося к глазам. Бумага оказывается невероятно горячей, будто только из огня, и Ямагучи отбрасывает листок, который сверкает ослепительно-белым светом, до рези в глазах, и вспыхивает пламенем.

Уши закладывает от звериного воя и рычания, а пространство вокруг оказывается соткано из сотен тысяч постоянно движущихся насекомых, но сквозь хаос и шум до него доносится зов Цукишимы и отчаянное "Ямагучи!"

Ямагучи подхватывается, внезапно осознав, что больше ничего не видит и не слышит, кроме постоянного черно-белого шума, будто он в старом ламповом телевизоре, который выкрутили на всю громкость. Это иллюзия, он захвачен, Нобутеру здесь.

― Тадаши! ― вновь доносится зов, но куда тише, чем в прошлый раз.

― Я попался, ― шепчет он. ― Я попался…

Тело вдруг извивается, подхваченное кем-то высоким и сильным. Подхваченное за шею, и Ямагучи успевает лишь хрипло застонать:

― Он здесь!..

Пытка удушьем длится меньше секунды, но за эту секунду Ямагучи успевает потеряться: где небо, а где земля, где право, а где лево. Его будто подхватила высокая волна, и безжалостно крутит в водовороте.

И почти сразу все заканчивается: исчезает шум, вой, насекомые. Ямагучи стоит все в том же зале, в самом центре круга, а перед ним ― широкая спина Ойкавы, от кожи и кончиков волос которого исходит нежное голубое сияние, не слепящее, и не горячее.

Ойкава стоит впереди барьером, который защищает Ямагучи от искрящегося серебром образа. Серое нечто. Сгусток энергии, как назвал бы его Цукишима. Ямагучи действительно видит это, хоть и не сразу понимает, что так искажает пространство. Оптическая иллюзия?..

Сердце начинает бешено биться от ужаса и еще от безграничной тоски. Ойкава перед ним поднимает руку, вытягивает средний и указательный пальцы и погружает руку в серебристую тень.

Нобутеру. Нет, его воспоминания, эмоции и переживания, усиленные троекратно. Печаль, ненависть, жажда мести ― все это вспыхивает в Ямагучи, пронзает тело, и в надежде закрыться, защититься, он шагает вперед и утыкается лбом Ойкаве между лопаток, прячется. Руки находят гладкую ткань его рубашки, сминают ее, а на душе сразу становится спокойно и хорошо.

Ойкава не двигается, шумы отступают, и лишь по медленно угасающим теням на полу становится понятно, что призрак рассеивается. Когда Ямагучи решается поднять глаза, энергии напротив Ойкавы больше нет. Маленький огонек еще мерцает слабым сиянием на кончике его указательного пальца, и медленно тает прямо на глазах.

Вот и все. Все, что понадобилось сделать Ойкаве, чтобы изгнать Нобутеру ― это прикоснуться к нему. Выманить и прикоснуться. И если это действительно так, как видел Ямагучи, то кто такой тогда Ойкава? Какой силой обладает, что одним касанием убрал призрака, который мог убить человека?

Очень сильный.

Ойкава оборачивается и одной рукой обнимает Ямагучи и притягивает к себе.

― Все закончилось. Ты справился.

Ямагучи нервно выдыхает, коротко смеется, но Ойкава прижимает его к себе сильнее, заставляя проглотить слова. Справился, конечно. Впустил мстительного духа, нарушил защитный круг… Цукишима будет очень злиться.

Он вспоминает, что думал о Цукишиме, какие ужасные мысли и желания проснулись в нем, и становится бесконечно стыдно. Как он вообще так мог…

― Ты справился, ― повторяет Ойкава, будто читая и перебивая мысли Ямагучи. ― Эмоции, которые ты испытывал, принадлежали не тебе. Ни одна из них.

― Откуда ты знаешь? ― выбираться из объятий Ойкавы совершенно не хочется, но сейчас Ямагучи важнее посмотреть ему в глаза, понять, что он говорит искренне.

― Потому что я чувствовал вас обоих. Особенно тебя.

Опять у Ойкавы это редкое выражение на лице: спокойное, но не самоуверенное, и еще непривычное, будто сейчас перед ним стоит совершенно другой Ойкава.

― Нобутеру Ирихаты здесь больше нет, и никакая месть не держит его душу на земле. Он свободен от печали и жажды крови. И ты помог мне его освободить.

― Но я не… Почему? Как ты все это чувствуешь?

― Давай вопросы на потом, ― обрывает его Ойкава, разом превращаясь в обычного себя, и смотрит Ямагучи за плечо. ― Сначала разберемся с твоим гиперопекающим папочкой.

― Ты нарушил круг, ― сходу начинает Цукишима, быстрым шагом проходя в зал.

Ямагучи растягивает губы в несмелой и неловкой улыбке и выдыхает:

― Прости, Цукки…

Весь следующий день уходит на объяснения с Мизогучи и переезд. Мацукава с Ханамаки берут на себя всю часть по объяснению, что происходит на записи, которая внезапно обрывается на поднятом в воздух Ямагучи, отчего Мизогучи начинает смотреть на него каким-то совершенно другим взглядом, а сам Ямагучи надеется забыть, как жутко это выглядит со стороны. Ойкава закрывает формальные вопросы по контракту, беседует еще раз с Мизогучи, пока Цукишима с Ямагучи перетаскивают оборудование в фургон Ханамаки.

И на весь следующий день Ойкава дает им выходной, в который Ямагучи позволяет себе не вылезать из кровати, листать новостную ленту и дремать, пока короткий звук на телефоне не извещает его о входящем смс.

Шум мотора, пока Цукишима неодобрительно смотрит на них с Ойкавой в зеркало заднего вида, напряжение, которое искрит в воздухе и чувствует даже такой слабый эмпат, как Ямагучи, ― все это становится почти привычным.

― Это плохая идея, ― говорит Цукишима.

― И что ты сделаешь? Запретишь нам? ― насмешливо интересуется Ойкава.

Серьезно, и кто из них старше, что физически, что психологически ― сказать трудно. Ямагучи это быстро надоедает.

― Как здорово, что я сам могу решать, ― говорит он, обращаясь больше к Цукишиме. ― Увидимся утром, Цукки.

― Слышал? Увидимся утром, Цукишима, ― нежным голосом повторяет Ойкава и хлопает дверцей машины.

Цукишима бросает последний взгляд на Ямагучи, вдавливает педаль газа и выезжает на дорогу, пока Ойкава вежливо машет на прощанье.

― Это очень по-взрослому, ― замечает Ямагучи, подтягивая сумку на плече и разворачиваясь к дому Ойкавы.

― Очень по-взрослому ― это пытаться запретить тебе жить здесь, пока ты проходишь обучение, ― парирует Ойкава, обгоняя его и на ходу доставая ключи.

― Цукки мне ничего не запрещал.

― Этого и не надо. Я в его сознании все без слов прочел. Если бы он мог ― так бы и сделал.

Ямагучи это кажется до смешного нелепым, он усмехается, представляя как серьезный и сильный Ойкава растрачивает свои силы на чтение эмоций своих же подчиненных. Интересно, а Ямагучи так сможет? Или силы у всех разные? Да и до Ойкавы ему как до…

― Я бы на твоем месте перестал переживать из-за того, чего ты о себе пока не знаешь, ― вздыхает Ойкава, вырывая Ямагучи из омута мыслей.

Он открывает дверь, пропуская Ямагучи перед собой, и вообще теперь, без разных провокаций в лице Цукишимы или Мацукавы с Ханамаки, он кажется более серьезным и открытым. Ямагучи нравится.

― Еще я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не рассказывал никому о моей эмпатии, ― добавляет Ойкава, снимая пальто и разуваясь.

― Думаю, все и так догадываются, ― замечает Ямагучи с улыбкой.

― Может быть, ― безразлично пожимает плечами Ойкава.

Предложение Ойкавы обучить Ямагучи, было само собой разумеющимся. Так Ямагучи казалось. А вот предложение переехать на это время ― куда спонтаннее. Но все верно, пока Ямагучи не развил в себе силы, пока он уязвим, следовало держаться ближе к Ойкаве. Как будто кто-то, кроме Цукишимы, был против. Ямагучи ― точно нет.

Он счастливо улыбается, поднимаясь по лестнице, когда на него находит неожиданное озарение. Получается, раз Ойкава не просто эспер, но и сильный эмпат, он знает обо всех чувствах Ямагучи. О нет. О нет...

― Надеюсь, эта внезапная паника не заставит тебя передумать, ― звучит за спиной голос Ойкавы и Ямагучи спиной чувствует, просто знает, что он сейчас улыбается.

― Ни за что, ― напряженно цедит Ямагучи.

― Вот и славно, рад, что это дело пробудило в тебе способности. ― Ойкава становится внизу, опирается на перила и говорит задорным тоном: ― Мне многому предстоит тебя научить.


End file.
